Pretty Cure: Next Generation
by wooZy Jack
Summary: The legendary hereos are back. This time it's their daughters' turn!
1. Episode 1

**A/N:Aaaaaaaaaaaannnddd it's back! This time I will finish it!  
**

**I am aware of Honoka's little crush of Kiriya Irisawa there is a little thing that happened but you just hafta wait... ;)  
**

**I will try to work on the next chapter please be patient.  
**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Cure.**

Blablablabla: speaking

_Bla bla bla: thought_

_**Bla bla bla: Yelling!**  
_

**Blablablabla: Attacks and transformations**

* * *

**It Begins And Resumes! The Legendary Pretty Cure are reborn!**

The air was getting warmer and warmer every week as the sun kept rising higher and higher in the middle of May. A girl rolled down the window pane, for it was too hot for her to breathe inside the car. She wore light clothes; long knee white skirt and shoulder blue dress. She looked outside, amazed how pretty view and how excited it was to move to another country. Yet, she felt like a stranger, unlike her mother who had born in Japan, she felt excited to be home again. The girl thought of transfer to new school was stressful, she was always nervous to meet the new kids, but not afraid to stand up for the new class like at her home country.

She looked down at her short feet, covered with her white shoe matched to the dress she wore. She felt like a stone was inside her stomach, sinking and draggin her down. She tried to gulp it down, but it was useless. Her mother noticed her stress; she turned to her and started the conversations between them.

"Nervous?" her first word of saying.

Her daughter couldn't but nod for reply as yes. Her mother kept smiling at her daughter's reply, for she reminded of her when she entered the first year of middle school. The girl kept staring blankly out the window after the conversation; she hoped it would last until they arrive. Her smile faded, though, as she looked at her daughter and thought of her problem of social able to other people. She didn't give hope because she was sure that the school she was transferring to, she defiantly will make new friends.

A bird, separated from its group, flew around in the early morning and sat down in the nearest tree it could find, near a familiar block. Two blocks up from the bird, there was a woman in her thirties making breakfast for her family, cooking and placing plates on the table for three. She looked at the clock above the table ticking the seconds away, worried that her daughter would be late for school.

"Kazumi! Wake up already." she yelled, trying to make her voice reach through her kids' bedroom.

Her younger daughter had just woke up minutes ago and left for school. She thought that when her eldest daughter grows up to adult she'd become active when she wakes up but she has become lazier and lazier.

No one came out, minute later. Groaning about her daughter's laziness, she walked towards her room and knocked frantically on the door.

"Kazumi! Get up already!"

"Why are you yelling so early in the morning, honey?" Her husband walked towards her with his toothbrush still in his mouth. His eyes were half-closed; it seemed that he had recently shaved and he smelled good, which, by his wife point of view, made him attractive. As a car salesman, he must be well groomed and wear formal dress as he sits by a desk with heaps of paperwork in front of him and answering phone calls. Sometimes, he brings a new car home over the weekends and returns them on Monday. His wife, however, took care of cleaning, cooking and the kids, which she wasn't very good at it, but her husband helps her during his day off. He had noticed that she usually goes to get her hair cut on Saturdays to keep her hairstyle from when she was fourteen. Her daughter had the same style, only shorter and his brown hair.

They silence broke as they heard a groan coming from a room.

"I don't wanna," the girl voice said, still groaning over their parents disturbing her beauty sleep. Her mother rolled her eyes.

"Kazumi, don't make me come in there and drag you out."

"Make me." Kazumi said, challenging her.

"You come out there, right now, young lady!" she exclaimed while banging on the door.

"Honey, calm down, please." The man said. She sighed, giving up on her daughter.

"Man, it's such a pain to drag her outta her room all morning." Nagisa complained as she crossed her arms.

"Now you know how your parents felt like." Fujipi joked, as he smiled.

"And was is that suppose to be mean?" she said irritated.

The man stuck his tongue out. "Anyhow, Nagisa, the reunion is almost at the corner. Feel excited? "

"Not really. I mean it's great to see everyone again, but somehow I feel nervous." She pouted. "Must be because of all the fan girls you had back in the old days." Fujipi grinned and laughed at the same time, making Nagisa irritated again but ceasesd as she recalled that memory.

Nagisa drifted out to her memories when she was fourteen. Junior High was the greatest thing that ever happened to her, except for homework and tests. The reason why she got up in the morning was to meet all her friends, both hang out and playing lacrosse and after school snack. By that time, everyone looked up to her, most of the girls, sneaking a letter into her shoe locker once in every month and encourage her when she played lacrosse. She recalls the smiley faces of Rina, Shiho, and Hikari and… Honoka.

She felt comfortable and safe around Honoka by that time, when they were normal junior high students. She always laughed at Nagisa's silliness or smiled proudly over her reaction whenever she received chocolate parfait or other food. She was the only person who had understood her feelings or her problems, though they had nothing in common. Last time when they saw each other was when Nagisa said goodbye to her when she finally made a decision over going to France with her parents. They haven't contact each other since. As the reunion was coming, she was both excited and nervous to see Honoka and the others again. They were able then to act childish, sharing memories of the past and tell how their life is with the family. She smiled again and shed little tears.

"Honey?" Fujipi asked worried as he noticed she shed tears.

"I'm okay." She lied, wiping her tearful face. She hate to lie, but she didn't want to let him know that she was feeling down.

Without noticing, Fujipi took her hands, with both his hands, and gazed at her, making her blush. "Darling…" He said and smiled. "Tell me if something's wrong, you know you can trust me, okay?" she nodded for a yes.

"I love you." He then said. She smiled with him and replied with the same three words, only to add one word.

"I love you too." Her heart was bumping; her was throbbing like crazy as she stared deeply into his beautiful face as she sighed heavily but romantically.

"Do you really have to be all lovely-dovely outside my room?" their daughter, who stuck her head out the door, interrupted them.

Fujipi released his hands quickly of Nagisa. "A-a-anyway, Kazumi, ummm...do you have your judogi **(1)**?" Kazumi nodded.

"Okay, hurry up you'll get late." She said, as if nothing happened seconds ago. Kazumi rolled her eyes.

"I'm leaving!" with that, she closed the door behind her and left. Her parents sighed in relief as their daughter left. Nagisa entered her daughter's bedroom to find chocolates, pocky packs and snacks packing on the floor since the weekend. "Oh, Kazumi…." Nagisa spoke as she sighed over her daughter.

* * *

Kazumi ran. She ran as fast as she could to make in time for train. Looking at the cars passing by her, made her increase her speed like racing them. As she arrived at the train station, she stopped and gasped for air but the noise of takeoff interrupted her. During her trip on train, she kept looking at her watch to see if she was getting late. Fifteen minutes later, she got out of train and began to speed up again. She looked at the time, swearing while running and catching her breath at the same time. "I can't believe this." She said to herself, while looking at her watch. Her bag bumped on her several times on her hip, which was driving her crazy, but tried to ignore it. Her hair was a mess, but decided to fix it when she had arrived. Her hands oscillated aside repeatedly.

She stopped for a minute to catch her breath. She noticed a girl, with shoulders length blonde hair and green eyes, was holding a map and seemed very confused and lost. Along with her was an older woman, obviously her mother, they had the same facial features except the woman wore glasses and the girl's hair was green. She approached to them, fixing her messing hair and asked gently. "Excuse me? Is something wrong?" The older woman turned towards her and returned a gently replied as well.

"Well, yes. We are in quite situation here, you see, we're looking for a school whose name I forgot but we were told it was right across Sakura street. Do happen to know where it is?"

"Yeah, you take a left turn when you pass three blocks and then make right turn where the traffic light is. As you reach down the Mori Street you see the school towards you. It's not far from where we are standing if you drive there but by foot you'd probably be late for cla-" She stopped as she recalled that she was getting late for classes.

"Oh, crap! I'm late!" she shouted all of sudden. "Don't worry; since you've been such a help I guess we can owe you a ride."

"Alright!" Kazumi jumped happily. "What a strike of luck!"

"Don't you mean 'stroke of luck?" The older woman corrected her as she smiled with closed eyes. The girl sat on the passenger seat behind and Kazumi joined her. "So what's your name?" She asked during fasten her seat belt. "I'm Yukishiro Shizuka. It's nice to meet you." She bowed politely, yet sounded nervous to social that girl. "And this is my mo-"

"Just call me Miss Yukishiro, it's easier that way." She cut her off. "Geez, mom, don't cut me off." Shizuka scolded. "I'm Fujimura Kazumi. It's nice to meet you too." Miss. Yukishiro looked at Kazumi strangely, as if she had known that last name before. She couldn't recall, so she stepped on the throttle.

She asked a ton about her homeland such as traditional annual holiday, food and the city. Shizuka replied patiently her questions.

"Me and my mother just transferred from France. She wanted to move back to her old neighborhood where she lived when she was a kid."

"Oh, that explains the accent." Kazumi smiled. Shizuka nodded. "I can't wait until my day off at school. I really wanna go to the museum, learning Japanese better at the library and read books and the exhibit of the history of Japan. I can't wait" Shizuka clapped her hands with excitement. Kazumi smile became wider while Shizuka's eyes sparkled. Shizuka came back to sense, making embarrassment reaction of her behavior. "I'm sorry, I just lost myself." She bowed again. Kazumi smiled awkwardly, replied.

"It's okay, really. If I'd to move to strange country, I'd be excited to taste new food."

"Is that what you always think of..?" Shizuka giggled.

"Back when I was at your girls' age, I was in this school along my best friend. I was a President of science club. My friend was the team captain. Ah, those were the days..." She explained. Shizuka smiled proudly at her mother.

"Ah, here we are." She said while parking the car on the side of the street. Kazumi ran like crazy towards the school. "Thank you for the ride!" she called behind her. Miss. Yukishiro and Shizuka just giggled at the girl actions. Yukishiro was about to take a turn when she noticed a street sign 'Sakura street'.

* * *

"Everyone, before we start our homeroom, let me introduce you to the new transfer student, Yukishiro Shizuka. Please make her feel like among us." Rina introduced to her students. Before walking towards her seat, which was behind Kazumi, she bowed gently in front the class. Kazumi gave a surprise and excitement reaction, a chance to befriend her. In front of Kazumi, there was her best friend, Ito Reiko. She gave her friend a victory sign for sitting near the new student. Kazumi replied a victory peace to her friend.

After classes, Kazumi wandered alone around the school with her lunch box in her hands, along with back bag on her back. Her practice was going to start after twenty minutes, so she went straight ahead to the dojo.

'That Yukishiro-san, she's an interest person. I'm sure we'll be best of friends sometimes. I just know it…' she smiled at herself.

Shizuka watched Kazumi run towards the dojo. Looking around to explore the school, she wondered where she should go next. She was given a permission, during a lunch break, to explore the school from the Principal. The class president and few of her classmates kept asking her to guide her throughout the school but she kept turning them down. Somehow, she felt like she knew the school like her own hand. Like she has been here before...

A loud cheering caught Shizuka's attention and snapped her out of her thoughts as she walked towards the noise.

There stood everyone from her class, both boys and girls. A girl, who probably was younger than her, holding a lacrosse stick and running like her life was in danger. Her blonde hair got to her face but only few thanks to the short sidetail she had. Shizuka came across something that looked like pimples below her eyes, on her face but the longer she looked at it, it slowly came to her that those were freckles. The girl glanced at Shizuka, letting her guard down, as the time seemed to slow down.

"Saki! Over here!"

Saki looked over to her teammate who was open and threw the ball over to her. Not having the ball anymore, she focused on the crowd.

She really hated when everyone was around her all the time. She always got a love letters, too. Almost every day, she finds a letter from her locker. She never could understand why she never gets a letter from boys. The time had just flied by and only one minute, according to the Captain of the lacrosse team, left. The Captain gave the ball to the girl who was nearest her. She kept the ball, dodging every move from the opposite team until giving the ball to Saki. Shizuka passed by that time and caught her eyes on the game. Everyone cheered her on, girls yelling her name or screaming 'You're the best, Fujimura-san!' or from the boys, 'We love you, Fujimura-san'. She really couldn't concentrate on her training, having them hanging around her.

"Saki, shoot!" The Captain yelled. Somehow, she caught her eye on Natsuki and a wide smile brought on her face.

Finally, getting the concentrate back to the game, and on last seconds left, Saki took the chance and shoot. The ball went in, the fans screamed enthusiastic and triumphantly. The girl waved her hands to her fans, which made them scream happily or faint as she wiped her sweaty face with towel. She got compliments from her teammates, a high five, or a clapped on the back. She smiled as she placed her towel on her brown hair. She raised her fist in the air as she yelled cheerfully, her teammates laughing with her. She's so cheerful and energetic.' Shizuka thought and smiled. She heard another noise coming from the gym. She smiled at the young girl for the last time and ran to the gym. Saki caught on eye with her blue eyes on Shizuka who headed towards the gym where Kazumi was practicing.

People were lined up and sitting in seiza **(2)** waiting for their turn to wrestle their opponents. People wore all kind of colors of belts; yellow, green, orange, blue, brown, but most of them wore white. People moaned as they were thrown on the floor, on their back or on their side. The captain always yelled 'hajime' every time when new wrestle is or 'matte' when the time was over. As Shizuka came in, she saw Kazumi in middle of wrestling. She stood still, with her arms down, towards her opponent. She wore green belt and white jacket barefoot. Shizuka was scared of her serious expression; it was like she completely changed into a different person. As the man yelled 'hajime' **(3)** she bowed, like the other did and danced around him. Shizuka was confused, but began to understand as Kazumi threw the opponent down and the man yelled 'matte'. **(4)** Kazumi threw her hands up for victory.

"You were amazing, Fujimura-san." Shizuka encouraged as she met Kazumi after the match and added a smile. She pulled back as she noticed she made a fool of herself.

"You were watching?" Shizuka nodded shyly.

"Hey, I was thinking, if you're not busy or something, if we could hang out together sometimes?" Shizuka's reaction was like a bullet through her chest. For the first time, someone asked to hang out with her. However, she felt like she wasn't ready. She looked at Kazumi's innocent smiling face, while trying to reply. She just wanted to make Kazumi acquaintance, not that she didn't like her. "I'm sorry, I'm busy." She lied with a gently smile.

"Oh." Kazumi replied disappointed.

Shizuka widened her eyes before she spoke. "Well, then. Bye." With that, she ran away. Kazumi stood still, confused. "She was just trying to be nice and I turned her down." Shizuka spoke to herself, feeling guilty. They didn't talk to each other for the rest of the classes. Kazumi tried her best to get close to Shizuka and communicate with her and ask repeatedly, but she kept ignoring her and making excuses. In the end, Kazumi walked home alone.

Shizuka waited for her mother's car to arrive.

She looked around her where the kids were walking home together like best friends. 'Maybe I was too hard on Fujimura-san' she thought. By the sound of car horn, Shizuka came back to her sense. She looked straight where her mother waved to her from the car. She quickly entered the car. Miss. Yukishiro looked at the reflection of Shizuka on the back mirror. "How was first day of school?" she asked.

"It was….fun" she hesitated. Miss. Yukishiro looked at her daughter in the passenger seat.

"Did you have a fight with Fujimura-san?" Shizuka shock her head as a no.

"I-I- just….I'm just little tired." She lied. Still, she wondered how her mother knew what happened between them. Knowing her daughter, she knew she wasn't telling the truth. She just turned back to the wheels and did not talk about it for the rest of the trip. 'I shouldn't have turned that offer down. I'm so stupid.' Shizuka thought. By time, they arrived to their home. stopping at parking lot, Shizuka took her school bag and helped the groceries in the house. She held two white bags with her school bag on her back. She didn't turn her back to her mom to show the sadness on her face to make her worry. Thinking back what Kazumi said, she gave up hope of them being friends since she didn't want to.

"Shizuka, you go ahead, I'm gonna put some cents on the parking meter." She didn't even listen. She had regretted to be too hard on Kazumi. Approaching to the doors, she saw a cell phone lying by her door. "Mom, there's a cell phone by the door. Is it yours?" Shizuka called, and waited for her answer.

"No. Maybe someone dropped it. Are you sure it's a cell phone, honey?"

"Well, it does look like it." Picking it up, she entered the house, directly to her room.

* * *

"I can't believe this!" Kazumi yelling careless as her voice echoed around the neighborhood for a few seconds.

"Dammit, maybe I went too quickly for her. I should talk to her tomorrow to understand things. Mmmmm, but how…? Maybe I should invite her to my house. Nah, I don't think that she'll like my family. I should at least befriend her; I mean I do like h-"she got cut off by some shooting stars who just passed by her a second ago. She put her hands together to make a wish. "I wish I was thin and eat chocolate and please let me have a boyfriend this year." She looked up at the sky, looking for the shooting star. She half-opened her eyes, as she saw something coming at her. Before the thing could hit her, she dodged in time. The thing shot up, short from the ground and it followed with gold cards flying around. Kazumi opened her eyes and stood up as she saw it land and smoke came out. She carefully approaches it to poke it, with a stick she picked up, to see if it was dangerous or not.

"Mepo!" the head creature cried as he opened up like a cell phone sandwich. The little creature looked around, his eyes caught on Kazumi who was shivering like a leaf. It wasn't very rear to bump on an alien or another person from another world, but for the creature, it was. "Wh-wh-wh-who are you?" she stammered. The thing changed itself to a stuffed animal. "I am the chosen hero of Garden of the Light, Mepple-mepo!"

"Yeah, and I'm the queen of England." Kazumi muttered sarcastic. "You were saying something-mepo?"

"Why did you come here, anyway?" Kazumi asked, changing the subject.

"I fell from my homeland, Garden of Light-mepo, separated from my beloved-mepo." He said worried.

"Garden of Light? Never heard of it…." Kazumi uttered. "Of course not-mepo. No humans, except for the legendary warriors know that."

"And who are these legendary warriors?"

Mepple ignored the question, turning from Kazumi.

"I can sense it-mepo!"

"Sense what?" Kazumi asked as she raised her head up. Mepple changed back to cell phone and jumped on Kazumi's palm.

"I'll lead the way, you navigate-mepo."

"Since when did I become your chauffeur?" she asked insulted.

"Hurry up-mepo!" he exclaimed inpatient. Mepple pointed out the directions and explained what his business was here on earth. She climbed over a fence where a dangerous bulldog barked; she passed by a garden where couples were having a romantic time before Kazumi came and interrupted. She then walked across the street where there was no street lamp. Almost being hit by a car, Kazumi reached to her destination and ran as Mepple navigated.

To Kazumi's surprise, the directions that Mepple pointed leaded them to the park. She kinda knew that the creature was sensing evil but it looked very peaceful.

"Fujimura-san." A familiar voice called behind her. Kazumi had recognized that voice anywhere. As she turned around, she saw Shizuka running towards her along with the same creature as her but only pink. As Shizuka approached her, Kazumi quickly asked.

"You too?" Shizuka nodded.

"I found her lying by my door. She probably land there, but I'm not sure."

"It's here-mepo!" Mepple yelled. At the exact time when Mepple yelled, a creepy looking person appeared out of nowhere in front of them. "Come forward, Zakenna!" he cried aloud. The people around disappeared as hundreds of trees around the park came alive, within five seconds. Kazumi and Shizuka froze, not knowing what to do. "Transform-mipo" Shizuka's creature cried. "How the hell are we supposed to do that?" Kazumi yelled.

"Slice the card on us."

"Cards?" Kazumi asked confused, but realized within seconds as she looked at Mepple. "Oh, you mean the ones that you brought with?"

"Yes, now hurry-mepo!" So they did.

They held hands together without noticing.

**Dual Aurora Wave!**

"Hey, wait a minute. What am I saying?" Kazumi asked herself. First, on Kazumi, a black costume spread completely through her body, her legs, and her arms. Then a pink bow appeared between her neck and chest. The same happened to Shizuka, only with a white costume. Her hair was tied ponytail above her head and Kazumi's hair was a little longer than normal. After the transformations, they landed softly on the ground; saying.

**Emissary of light, Cure Black**

**Emissary of light, Cure White**

**We are Pretty Cure!**

**Servants of the dark power**

**Return to the darkness from which you came from!**

"What in the….What's going on?" Black asked herself, waiting for White to answer, as she looked at her costume and at White. The creepy person gritted his teeth while swearing at the girls.

"Dammit." He made his chance, as his opponents were busy finding the answer of this situation. Luckily, they dodged the attack, but did not have a control of the balance in the air. Smoothly landing on the ground again, White jumped above him to attack first. Behind her, Black joined her and punched him low, while White punched high. One Zakenna tree pushed White aside, landing wounded on the ground. "White!" Black exclaimed. The man suddenly had bombs in his hands and threw it towards White, but Black managed to save her. He continued to throw bombs but they managed to dodge it.

She started to attack again; both with her feet and arms, but the enemy blocked it with his arms crossed. With all her might, Black tried to wound him just a little bit, but it was useless. It was as if he had a stone in his chest. White tried to approach them, but Zakenna kept her away. The person got an opening on Black, so he made his chance by hitting her hard on her stomach, making her fall down.

"Black!" White yelled. Black raised her head up, noticing that the people had disappeared since the guy came. "Use the Marble Screw-mepo." Mepple said when Black painfully stood up. "How?" she asked while holding the pain in her stomach.

"Hold hands-mipo" Mepple instructed. At first, it made them embarrassed, but they didn't have any other options.

"Black thunder!"

"White thunder!" White and black thunder struck on their hands as they hold it above their heads.

"Our beautiful souls" White spoke

"Shall crush your evil heart." Black finished. They squished the hands tightly as they continued.

"Pretty Cure Marble Screw!" the thunder increased, that destroyed the Zakennas and shattered into small stars. The person dodged it and cursed, peeved while he yelled to the two girls. "I shall remember this! I am called Bakugeki! Remember this name, Pretty Cure!" Afterwards, he disappeared into thin air.

"Who are these?" White asked as the small stars was passing by until they disappeared.

They turned back to normal middle school girls. Everything was quieter, now that the person was gone. Kazumi and Shizuka found a spot, to talk privacy to Mepple and Mepple without making the people freak out. When they turned into stuffed animals, Kazumi instantly asked.

"Now, what the heck was all that?"

"You two are the chosen legendary warriors, Pretty Cure-mepo." Mepple explained.

"Pretty Cure?" Kazumi mimicked. "The legendary warriors? That you mentioned earlier?" Mipple nodded.

"Now that you have been chosen as Pretty Cure, we will fight together against the darkness-mipo."

"And we are at your care-mepo!"

"What! Ahhhh, I can't believe this!" Kazumi exclaimed.

* * *

**End of Episode 1**

**Please tell me what you think!**

_**Stay tuned to the next episode: Doki Doki! Love at First Sight!**_

* * *

**Translations note:**

**1. Judogi: Judo training costume**

**2. Seiza: Traditional Japanese and Chinese sitting position, do this when they have tea or sit near table, it's mostly used in martial arts.**

**3. Hajime: Begin**

**4. Matte: Stop**


	2. Episode 2

**Anyone who got an idea for a chapter, please PM me and I will see if it will be published or not. **

* * *

Kazumi thought about what happened yesterday while she mixed the vegetable, beef, and the rice together until she made it look uneatable without noticing. Her memory played back when she and Yukishiro transformed, became so-called the legendary heroes Pretty Cure, according what Mipple and Mepple told them. _'But why us?'_ She thought, as she completely had her eyes on the food. _´Why pick random girls from junior high instead of picking someone who has the experience to do it?'_ But inside, she find it cool that she can beat up bad guys and be a hero like you see on movies but how will her parents react. Sure, her mother would tell her to quit since it's "too dangerous" for her, her father would yell at her and probably forbid her to see Yukishiro again. She doesn't like the idea of being Yukishiro's partner since what happened yesterday, but felt like it was their destiny to be friends.

'_How am I going to befriend Yukishiro-san when she doesn't even like me?' _Kazumi thought and took a bite from her food while drumming on her cheeks lightly. She knew when Yukishiro denied her, obviously, that she doesn't want to become her friend. With a sigh, Kazumi closed her eyes with serious face.

_'And those creatures, Mipple and Mepple, who are they? And where are they from? ´_ Again, she took one bite of the mixed food and looked up where the voices came across from her, where her sister and mother talked to each other and not making it out what they are saying. Her mother and sister smiled at each other as Saki talked about something that Kazumi didn't catch. The only words she heard were something about lacrosse and winning, which indicated her to think that Saki was talking about the tournament she won last weekend. Their mother couldn't go, she was busy to take their father to the airport, saying goodbye to him and give him full kisses. However, Saki was happy though that her sister came instead, giving all support she could.

"Onee-chan!" she heard her sister. She snapped back to reality only to see her mother and her sister with worry face, but Kazumi just smiled wondering how their conversations ended so soon while she was thinking. "Mom was calling for you, but you didn't answer. Are you alright?" Kazumi reacted quickly. Her smile went to nervous smile as she replied, standing up from the dinner table.

"Nothing, nothing's wrong. Thank you for the meal." Saki was surprised how much her sister left on her dish, knowing that she'd eat all up before they could finish. Her mother glanced to Saki, hoping that she'd knew what was bothering her sister but she shrugged. As she closed, she sighed relieved after the escape and no more question were asked. She suddenly heard a growl, holding her stomach, she walked towards the bed. "I'm still hungry..." she complained as she laid her head on the bed.

"Hey, I need some food too-mepo!" the creature whined while jumping in its cell phone form on her bed. Kazumi snatched him in the air and shouted at him but Mepple turned his head around. "Hey, I couldn't eat properly because of you living in this house!"

"How can you blame me for you not eat so well-mepo? You know it's your own fault, pumpkin head!"

"Why you..." she stopped as she heard her stomach growl again, letting the creature go and return to her former position on her bed. "Too hungry..." Mepple knew that Kazumi was in no mood for arguments or feeding him, but he tried one more time as he jumped over to Kazumi, laid down front of her and transformed into stuffed animal, poking her head. "Please, Kazumi, please give something to eat." He whined again. Kazumi groaned irritated while Mepple transformed to cell phone again, and took him up. Mepple smiled but knew that he had to instruct her how to give him food. "Okay, take the Chef card." Lifting an eyebrow, Kazumi looked confused at Mepple.

"The what?" she asked, like Mepple´s talking another language. She then realized when Mepple arrived to earth, some cards in beautiful colors included flying around the cell phone as it was about to hit the ground. She took six cards from her pocket and showed it to Mepple to tell which card it was.

"That! The picture of the chef." Mepple broke the silence. Kazumi took it; slide it through him as bubble came from the cell phone, image of Mepple, only smaller, and the chef. Kazumi, with her mouth like "o" excited, observed.

"What would you like today, Master Mepple? I highly recommend Miso soup for dinner." The chef showed Mepple the soup on silver meal tray while Kazumi drooled. "No, I wanna okonomiyaki-mepo."

"Okonomiyaki? Isn't it too late for that?" Kazumi asked Mepple, but he ignored her. "But Master Mepple, it's not good for you in this hour."

"I didn't ask you to put me on diet, I asked for okonomiyaki!-mepo" he shouted at the chef as the chef turned around and closed the lid while murmuring:

"Shees, you are spoiled brat..." "What was that-mepo?" The chef looked nervous. He took another tray; an okonomiyaki appeared as he opened the lid and changed the topic. "Here" Mepple´s eyes shined as he saw the food drooled and picked up chopsticks out of nowhere yelling.

"Itadakimasu!" Kazumi sighed in jealousy, stood up, and left Mepple alone in her room to get some fresh air. Again, her thought about yesterday came back. As Saki passed her, her thoughts came back to real world and Kazumi said strict.

"Don't go in my bedroom." Saki scoffed. "As I'd go to your bedroom. It stinks and has too many stuff there that it's impossible to walk. No wonder you have no boyfriend." Saki smiled slyly. Kazumi´s eyebrow twitched angrily as she attacked her sister with noogie attack. Their mother, hearing the noise all way from the living room, ignored it, opened the beer can while she relaxed on the sofa.

"Kazumi, didn't I tell you to stop hurting your sister? And Saki stop teasing Kazumi." She said calmly as she took a sip from the beer. Kazumi let her go, as Saki rubbed her head, looked over to her mom along with her sister with worry face. "Mom, do you think it's good for you to drink now?" Saki asked. "One beer can't hurt anyone." Nagisa replied.

"No, but four can." Kazumi made a point. Every time their dad's away, their mom steals two or four beer to drink that belonged to their father. Their parents' weren't alcoholic; they only drink in weekends or in parties, but their mom drinks whenever she likes it when dad is away. Kazumi cancelled to go out; she headed to her room and braced herself for more of Mepple's childish behavior. As she was about to go to her room, her mother yelled after her.

"Kazumi, remember to clean up your room." Sighing, Kazumi returned to her bedroom only to find Mepple waiting for her, still in cell phone form, to take him somewhere. She made angry face as she read his thought, but still she asked to be sure. "What are you thinking?" she asked with rude tone. Again, Mepple jumped as he replied her with sweeter tone and his eyes glowed. "I wanna see Mipple!"

"No way, José! It's late night and I gotta go to sleep soon." Mepple gave her a puppy eyes.

"Please, we don't spend much time together-mepo." She looked at her watch. Seven-thirty. Defeated, she sighed.

"Fine."

* * *

May night was always cold and dark for Kazumi. Walking the street where no one was around, she kept turning around to see if someone was following her. She gained up courage as she thought that she was the greatest judo student of her school and could easily beat the bad guys. Yet, inside she was scared so she ran as fast as she could to Shizuka´s home with Mepple's guidance of Mipple's presence. When Kazumi arrived at Shizuka's house, she was surprised it was big and had great space. To her left were a little fountain and little statues birds. To her right was the same, but there were not many statues only big space of green grass and a dog house. The house was the biggest surprise. It looked like it was built durin War World I, but it also looked new. Mepple wasn't surprised, for some reason he felt like he had been here before long time ago. Not only that, he finds Kazumi behave like someone he know including how they act to each other. His thoughts were interrupted by a bark by dog that came running towards them to be the first one to greet the guests. He first jumped on Kazumi, whom she like dogs and pet it, her arms away from him where Mepple is hold. As she stopped and lowered her arms, the dog started the new target, Mepple, and licked him, making him stuck his tongue out disgusted.

"Yuuki!" the dog heard his owner call for him. Running towards the guests and her dog, she looked surprised at the guests. "Fujimura-san?" she questioned Kazumi. "Eh, well, Mepple wanted to meet Mipple and I thought too that maybe we could hang out together. Listen, I'm sorry what happened yester-"

"No, it's okay; I'm the one who should apologize to you." Shizuka said and bowed. Kazumi smiled as Shizuka continued.

"So, what brings you guys here?" Kazumi was about to open her mouth to speak but Mepple interjected. "To see you two-mepo." Kazumi made a closed eye frown over Mepple's reply. 'You mean to see Mipple, right?' she thought, correcting his sentence. Shizuka's face turned into smile. "What a coincidence. I was thinking to meet you as well and Mipple wanted to see Mepple." Kazumi smiled nervously at her.

"Why don't you come in? "She asked politely. Shizuka escort her to her room. Inside the house was huge; it had many doors that Kazumi couldn't count, decorated with pictures or paintings of her forefathers, obviously, statues once again and flowers. "How did you afford to buy this house?" Kazumi asked amazingly. Shizuka turned to her as she answered. "My mom's grandma parents bought this in 1914. Our families have been known for geniuses and well educational for generations along with the riches and it has been passed on for generations." Shizuka ended with a smile as Kazumi looked around amazed.

* * *

"Again? Dark zone?" Kazumi questioned as Mepple nodded after explaining. "We need your help-mipo; the dark zone has stolen three of the Prism Stones again and is planning to use them to destroy the world-mipo."

"With what?" Shizuka asked this time. "They are building a huge machine for some reason; we don't know why-mepo and use the power of the Prism Stones to destroy planets. We were sent her to Garden Of Rainbow to find the Legendary Heroes, Pretty Cure!"

"That's you guys-mipo" Shizuka and Kazumi shared each other a look before they turned back to the creatures. "Are you sure we can beat those guys?" Kazumi asked. "Sure-mepo. The formers Pretty Cures could beat them in the first place so why can't you too?-mepo"

"But there is another objective for you to complete-mipo." Mipple said with sad tone, almost like a whisper. "In your time zone, thirteen years ago, there was war between Garden of Beauty and Dark Zone, so the Queen couldn't risk her daughter's life-mipo and sent her to Garden Of Rainbows. Now the princess is among you and we need to find her before the Dark Zone could capture her and torture her until she tells them where the Prism Stones are-mipo." The girls became worried as they shared each other a glance. "She is the one who can help you find the Prism stones-mipo."

"How does she know?" Kazumi asked.

"The Prism stones are like piece of the queen and the princess-mepo. If they go missing, they can tell where they are."

"But why can't the queen search for it then? It's easier." Kazumi said as she placed her hand on her cheek. "Easy for you to say!" Mepple replied insulted. "It's too dangerous since the Dark Zone have escaped. They could get attacked and captured easily."

Suddenly there was a silence while they looked down with concentration. Without caution, someone knocked the door causing Mepple and Mipple to transform into cell phone and hiding inside their owners' pocket.

"Shizuka. I brought for you cookies and green tea." A female voice said. As the female opened the door she was surprised when she saw Kazumi smiling on Shizuka´s bed. She knew immediately who it was.

"Well, hello there Kazumi-san. How nice of you to drop by." She said with politely tone. She lifts her glasses when it slides down her eyes.

"And thank you for the other day." She bowed which made Kazumi nervous. "No prob, you'd do the same for me if I would be in same situation, right?" Yukishiro didn't say anything but smiled as a reply leaving Kazumi confused.

"Well, I better bring extra cookies and one extra tea. Make yourself comfortable."

"Thank you." Shizuka and Kazumi said in unison. After she left, there was a silence again. Kazumi squeezed her hands nervously and thought how to start the conversations again. She looked up and Shizuka did too at the same time, Shizuka smiled nervously and Kazumi smiled back. They looked down again away from each other. Shizuka felt uncomfortable to be around Kazumi, her hands would sweat, and she'd automatic squeeze her hands nervously. Mepple and Mipple jumped from their cell form and, once again, snuggled each other. They noticed that the two girls were quiet, Mepple broke the silence, but Shizuka was the first one to do.

"So, aside from that, how's your project coming?" Kazumi looked up to her with a question mark.

"Huh?"

"Don't you remember? You're supposed to write about anything that you're interested in." Kazumi recalled their teacher's announcement two days ago. She recalled why she couldn't remember, she accidentally fell asleep during class. She widened eyes as she turned to Shizuka again. "When are we supposing to…." She couldn't finish as Shizuka cut her off, knowing what she was asking. "It's due Tuesday."

"Craaaaaaaaaapppppp" She exclaimed.

"That's what you get, watching shows through the internet all night-mepo." Mepple said relaxed. "If you don't remember it, you kept whining all night how hungry you were and kept me awake." Their noses met, pushing each other with it.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"How can you argue in situation like this-mipo?" Mipple snapped, ending their fight. They looked away from each other eyes ashamed. "And Shizuka, how can you think about your homework?" Shizuka, too, gazed from Mipple's face as she replied.

"I was just trying to calm everyone down. I'm sorry." Mipple sighed guilty, yet relaxed after express her feelings. She hopped onto Shizuka´s lap to meet her eyes. "No, I'm sorry-mipo. I'm just stressed out and scared that the Dark Zone will get their hands on the stones-mipo."

"What are you talking about-mepo! The stones have never been in hands of the Dark Zone," Mepple stated but lowered his voice when he remembered something.

"Besides when it happened one time, but that's not the point-mepo." He raised his voice again. "Thanks to the Pretty Cure, nothing bad has happened to our world!" Mipple couldn't but nod her head with smile on her face.

"Wow, they must have been strong." Kazumi said amazed. "Of course-mepo! Why do you think they are called the legendary heroes-mepo?" Mepple informed somehow offended but yet was proud inside. "But what about-" Shizuka was cut off by Kazumi's cell phone. Kazumi placed it by her ear while answering.

"Hello? Oh, hi mom…. What right now? But, but we're talking about some important things here…Oh, man, do I have to? Yes, I know that I should study math more, but-…Please don't combine my academy skills on Saki's. Can she help me? She's asleep? Can dad perhaps help me then..? What, I have to do it alone! No, no, no, please don't do that, I'll come home. Ok, bye." Kazumi face to Shizuka with gloomy face when she closed the cell phone lid. "Sorry, I have to go." Kazumi walked passed her, grabbed Mepple from the desk and opened the exit door while using her other hand to put Mepple to his place. "Why are you so depressed?" Still with Mepple on her hand, she turned towards her and replied.

"Mom threatened me to lower my allowance money if I don't go home right away…." She hung her head. Kazumi raised her head back up as she remembered something.

"By the way, Yukishiro-san. You were saying before?" Remembering what she was about to say before be cutting off, she turned away from her. "Never mind. It wasn't that important." She replied with a closed eye smile. "You sure?" Shizuka nodded. "Ok….Bye then." Kazumi made a small wave to her as she ran away.

* * *

Next morning, Kazumi and Shizuka walked together to school, they were nervous to each other and couldn't bring out a conversation. Sure, they became little friendlier to each other, it was just that Kazumi doesn't know what Shizuka's hobby was and her interest. Kazumi's palms suddenly got sweaty because of the stress. Never in her life have she ever been nervous. '_There's nothing to talk about.'_ Shizuka thought as she glared at Kazumi. Even though she's been hanging around her few days, she never realized what her hobbies where and what she'd like to talk about except judo. The awkward silence made things worse for them. They became less confident to talk to each other._ 'Come on, Shizuka, talk about something.'_ Shizuka encouraged herself.

"N-nice weather, huh, can't wait for the summer vacation?" Shizuka said nervously as she smiled to Kazumi. Kazumi smiled out of her ears while she had her eyes closed. Shizuka turned away from her and hit herself in the head. 'It's that the best thing you could do?' Kazumi looked up to the sky as she reminiscing the insistent yesterday. 'We really have to be careful of that freaky bomb guy, or either of us will be killed. Luckily yesterday, the Queen managed to save me and the people in time. But whose queen was she? From foreign country or from a fantasy world?'

They almost walked past a takoyaki restaurant; Kazumi snapped out and froze still as her eyes caught on a boy leaving the place. Shizuka followed her gaze with her eyes.

"Bye, mom, bye dad, bye aunt!" The boy said as he took off. The boy had green eyes, which made it likely that he was a foreigner yet he spoke fluent Japanese. Furthermore, he had black hair, the hair was gelled up, and two earrings in his right ear like he was a punk rocker. Kazumi still had her eyes on him, her heart was racing, and she sudden felt heat in her body. She had been seeing him for a couple of times while walking to school. She also noticed a long ago that he was in school next to her, Boys Junior High School. He was the popular boy in the school, because of his looks and intelligence.

"You have a crush on him." Shizuka said immediately. Kazumi moved a step from her. "What's with the sudden conversation?" Kazumi asked as her face turned red. "So, you have a crush on him, don't you?" Shizuka asked, ignoring Kazumi's question. Kazumi turned away from her as she replied and pressed her forefingers together and looked innocently up to Shizuka.

"W-w-well, y-yeah…" she confessed. "Do you know his name?" Shizuka asked immediately. Kazumi shook her head as a no.

Reiko had her back pressed back against the school wall, tired of waiting for Kazumi and anxious how late she was. "Ah know dat face." Reiko said slyly with Kansai accent.

"Ya met dat guy again. Didja talk ta 'im?" Kazumi shook her head shyly.

"Is she okay?" Shizuka said worried.

"Don't worry 'bout it. It happens all th' time when she meet a guy she has crush on." Reiko and Shizuka giggled.

"Oh, yeah, Ah haven't introduced ya to mahself yet. Tainaka Reiko, Kazumi's childhood friend." Shizuka examined Reiko better as she shook her hands. She wore the daily school uniform, but the tie was loose her shirt wasn't properly tucked in but it seemed like someone already tried to tuck it, which came to her thoughts that her mother probably did it, and she had four side earrings. Shizuka immediately knew that she was a tomboy like Kazumi but more unfeminine, but they both had their happy-go-lucky attitude. After the introductions, Reiko went over to Kazumi; she put her arm over her shoulder to tease her about the boy she had crushed and touched her chin. Shizuka watched them goof off and became jealous. But why? She tried to ask herself. She and Kazumi weren't that close as Reiko and Kazumi so why would she be jealous? The school bell woke her up to reality and the screams from Reiko and Kazumi.

"Hurry up, Yukishiro-san or we'll be late for class." Kazumi shouted as she took her hand.

Exhausted, as usual after the class, Kazumi sighed in relieved as the bell rang. She smiled while taking out her lunch box but her smiled faded as she saw inside her box; a cold convenience food. Her mom didn't waste any energy to make lunch for them; instead she bought a convenience food from 7Eleven. Kazumi's eyebrow twisted in disgust and grimaced. She hated convenience food and her mom should know it. Yet, she picked up her chopsticks and ate. "Dammit, mom." She cursed under her breath.

"Wazzup!" Reiko slammed her hands on her table, making Kazumi accidentally gulp down the bite whole. Kazumi grabbed lightly on her throat as she slammed with the other one on the table. Kazumi automatically stood up as Reiko went behind her and slammed on her back. Kazumi managed to gulp the food and sighed as she sat again.

"Are you trying to kill me!" Kazumi asked furious as Reiko scratched behind her head and constantly said sorry. "Anyway, good ne-"

"Ok, class, take your seats." Reiko was cut off by the teacher, Rina Takashimizu. Rina had her usual brown her, but her hair was down. She had her hair like this since she graduated from High School. She took her history book from her bag and placed it on the table, while looking over the class. "Let's review what we learned from last lesson. Hmm, let's see…" Rina put her finger under the chin as she looked over the class several time. "Fujimura-san." As the teacher called her name, Kazumi bolted up from her seat. "Yes?"

"When were the Asuka-period and what year was when Japan was introduced to Buddhism?" Kazumi's eyebrow twitched; she knew that Rina picked her on purpose. She always felt the delight stream coming to her. Rina giggled silently as she found Kazumi very similar to Nagisa, their personality and their taste on studies.

"Asuka-period was from 538 to 710 A.D, and Buddhism was introduced to Japan in 538 by Baekje." The girl who answered had blonde hair and brown eyes. She looked like a gently girl. She never talked to the other students; she always sat and ate her lunch alone.

"Very good, Suzuki-san. Now on to the test; the test will start tomorrow, following all these questions about Asuka-period. I expect everyone to show up. Especially you, Fujimura-san." Kazumi gave Rina a nervous smile while her eyebrow was twitching.

The bell ran and Kazumi stood up and stretched as she threw her arms in the air. "Yes, the school's over! I'm worn out."

"You didn't do anything during the class." Reiko pointed out while she had her hand rested under her chin.

Kazumi sweatdropped as she stuffed her stuff in her schoolbag. "Well, yeah." She admitted, but seconds later she cracked her fist in enthusiasm. "But I will make for it tonight!"

* * *

The night rose; Kazumi was sitting behind her desk and study for the test. She played with the pen as she tried to think the correct answer to the question she was stuck on.

"Who am I kidding? I can't even solve one problem." Kazumi said to herself as she laid her half body on the desk.

Her room was half dark; she had her table light on. Automatically, she started to think about that boy from All Boys junior high school. She looked forward as her heart began to beat faster and her cheek were getting red, not noticing the doodles she's making on her notebook. She snapped out as she heard her lead break and looked down at her notebook; 'Kazumi' a heart shape between 'unknown boy' she freaked out and took her eraser but she missed it on the floor. As she reached down, Mepple changed into stuffed animal and gazed at the notebook.

"Ooh, I see someone has a crush on someone-mepo." Mepple said with sly smile while pressing himself to Kazumi's face. A vein popped out of her head and she held tight to her pencil. "But it's impossible for a pumpkin head like you-mepo." Mepple crossed his arms as another vein popped out. "It'll take you million years to get together with someone handsome as he is-mepo." Third vein popped as she snapped while she broke her pencil in half and within second, she stretched Mepple's face with her both hands.

When thinking about the answer, Mepple's teasing and punishment and about that guy, she felt like her head was going to explode. She stood up, stretched her arms and headed to the kitchen. While she went, she saw Saki playing video games, when she should be studying like her, and her mother reading the newspaper with coffee in her hand. Usually, she drinks one or two beers while watching TV. But she was always like that when their father was out of the country. He recently got promotion while he was working out of country in Italy and he was ordered to fly to Germany to get the car the Germans produced. Nagisa wasn´t sure when he comes back, she really hated it when he went from her. But she was kind of relieved since he irritated her with the reunion which wasn't until three weeks. As Kazumi stubbed her toe and gave a yelp, Nagisa reared her head up from the paper.

"Aren't you suppose to study?" Nagisa asked as she took a sip from her coffee.

"I am, but I need some medicine tablets. Where are they again?" Nagisa turned back to the article she was reading while she replied.

"High closet, to the left." Kazumi went after the instructions and found the tablets. She gulped two down her throat with water. She returned back to her room but was stopped when Nagisa spoke to her.

"How are your studies going?" she said not taking her eyes from the paper. "G-g-good. It's going really good." She lied as she scratched on her head. Saki hit the pause button and turned her head to Kazumi.

"With that nervous tone it seems she doing bad." Nagisa put the paper down. "Kazumi." Nagisa said with warning tone. Kazumi was still scratching her head but was frozen when Nagisa used that tone. She always knew that it didn't meant good.

"I'm hungry-mepo." Mepple said suddenly. Kazumi freaked out as Saki and Nagisa looked at her. "What?" Saki asked. "I-I-I'm hungry-mepo. Just kidding." Kazumi covered as she stuck her tongue out.

"You just ate. Why are you hungry again so quickly?" Nagisa asked. "Because she's a glutton like you." Saki replied with slyly smile. Nagisa seized the pen which lay on the table across her and threw it on Saki's head. Kazumi laughed as Saki rubbed her head.

"You're mean!" Saki whined, trying to sound innocent.

"You're one to talk!" Kazumi tried to stifle her laughter so she wouldn't be in trouble. "And what are you laughing at, young lady?" Nagisa asked irritated. Kazumi shock her hand aside as she tried to calm her mother down.

"Nothing, I just remembered something funny that I watched yesterday." Kauzmi lied. Nagisa automatic looked at the clock above the sofa. Turning back to Kazumi she ordered the sisters. "It's getting late. You two go to bed now."

"We're not sleepy." The sisters said in union. Nagisa gazed upon them with death glare.

"Do you have a death wish?" Promptly, the sisters ran to the room while shouting to her.

"Goodnight." Nagisa gave a sigh and relaxed her shoulders since it became stiff whenever she got angry.

Because of getting late to bed, Kazumi and Saki were late. It was usual for Kazumi but not for Saki as she was the honest student. The sisters fought over the toast, it ended that they had to split it in half. As Kazumi opened the door to the classroom everyone in the class stared at as she went to her seat. The teacher tabbed her finger on the table as she looked angrily at Kazumi. "Fujimura-san, you're late again." The teacher informed.

"I'm sorry, Yoshima-sensei, it won't happen again." Kazumi, of course, never kept her promise as she always said that whenever she came late. Yoshima took up her math book and began to speak.

"As I was saying." The teacher began again.

As Kazumi arrived next to her friend, Reiko suddenly stood up and put her hands on Kazumi´s shoulders. "I have great news for you, Kazumi." She smiled. Kazumi replied with a staring face.

"That guy, you've been eyeing on. I figured out his name. I tried to tell you yesterday after you talked to Ito-san but you suddenly rushed out." Reiko posed her two forefingers in front of Kazumi.

"Ok, get this. His name is Watanabe Hiroto. His hobbies are; friends, anime and manga and drawing."

"Where did you get this information from?" Kazumi asked as she cracked an eyebrow. "Genius shouldn't expose their secrets." She said with proud as she smiled.

"Ya got 'em from Suzuki-san didn't you?" Reiko froze. Suzuki was the best friend of Watanabe Hiroto and they always hanged out together. She was also the most gossip girl and the smart girl. People would rarely see them apart. That would be a trouble…

But…there is a chance...

"Kazumi! Let's go!" Reiko said suddenly with a big smile as she took Kazumi's hand and dragged her befuddled friend. "W-w-w-w-wait a minute, Reiko where are we going?"

* * *

**Tako Café**

The restrauntrant that just opened three days ago, it attracted costumers immediately after its opening and business has been very good since then. Half of these costumers were girls who were admiring the owner's son or just ordered there as an excuse to flirt to him. As Kazumi saw all the girls, according to her looked more attractive than here and had more chances to swap him away, she felt kind of bad for going after him as well. Kazumi stepped back in defeat but Reiko managed to grab her arm before Kazumi got away. Reiko gave her a smile and winked at her as she used her head to beckon towards the restrauntrant, indicating her friend not to give up and give it her best. Again, Kazumi tried to escape but Reiko dragged her towards the restrauntrant and inside.

The smell of takoyaki stopped Kazumi on her track as she headed towards to the golden blonde behind the register while Reiko just smiled at her and shock her head.

"Welcome. Can I take yo-"

"I'll have three packs of takoyaki!" Kazumi announced as she held three fingers. The blonde woman stared at her confused but as Reiko used her elbow to hit Kazumi's head, the blonde woman's befuddle turned into a shock but slowly she felt herself laughing at those two attracting attention to her. "I'm sorry. You two remind me of old friends of mines."

"And I'm very sorry for my friend's glutton behavior." The blonde woman smiled sadly at Kazumi before replying.

"Not at all. I had a friend who was a glutton like her." The blonde woman chuckled at the memory. "I find it cute." Reiko gave an 'eh' expression as Kazumi rubbed her head embarrassed.

"Hikari! What's going on?" another voice occurred as a tall brown haired woman entered. Her facial expression immediately changed into a sly when she got her eyes on Kazumi and Reiko. "Oh? Two more girls to admire Hiroto?" she asked slyly as she moved near them. "He sure is popular."

"A-A-A-Akane-san!"

"Sorry, sorry, couldn't resist." The woman, Akane, stuck her tongue out. "His break is after 4 minutes. Good luck, ladies." Akane gave wink to both Reiko and Kazumi before resuming her kitchen duties, leaving Kazumi red as a tomato.

"I am so sorry about that." Hikari bowed.

"Don't worry 'bout it. Now, Kazumi, go out there and give it your best." Reiko pushed Kazumi forward. Kazumi swallowed her pride as she walked forward, through the kitchen and behind the alley door. Kazumi inhaled and exhaled before she opened the door carefully and took a peek outside.

Sweat started to form all over her body. _'W-w-w-what should I say? Hi, I came across you yesterday morning and I thought you were cute. Aaagh that's so lame! What should I do what should I do?' _

"Hiro-kun!"

Young woman's voice caught Kazumi's attention outside where the owner of the voice ran to the boy Kazumi had a crush on. Her heart ached when she noticed who it was; Suzuki Nodoka, the gossip girl from school. The way Watanabe talked to Suzuki, it was familiarity, they used each other's first names; it was like they've known each other for long time. Kazumi carefully closed the door as her hair covered her face. She gently walked, but slowly, through the kitchen and back to the main hall. Reiko had been talking to that Hikari person ever since she left; Kazumi prayed for that Reiko wouldn't spot her.

"Hey, Kazumi! How'd it go?"

Those words cut Kazumi's heart deeper as she ignored her friend calling for her. She tried her best not to cry infront of the people. Some of them glanced over to Kazumi and asked if she was ok. As she reached outside, her legs sprouted out and she ran.

"H-h-h-hey, Kazumi!"

* * *

Sunset was upon the city. Reiko had lost the track of Kazumi and Kazumi herself didn't know where she was but she just kept on walking beside the rvierbank. The memory of Suzuki talking to her dream boy was a burned image in her head. Every clip of that memory formed tears in Kazumi's eyes. She wanted to cry but what was the point? It won't make the boy fall in love with her. Mepple hadn't talked to Kazumi since she ran he knew what was going on and he was going to respect Kazumi's private life. But every silence made Mepple worried. They didn't go along but Kazumi was Mepple's partner and Mepple cared for his partners.

As Mepple heard a silent cry coming from her caretaker, Mepple couldn't take it any longer so he popped his head out of his bag.

"Ka-"

"Well, well, well, look who we have here…"

Looking up, she saw a tall familiar creature. He folded his arms as he smirked at Kazumi. Kazumi glared daggers at him.

"Would you look at that? _The _legendary warrior, Cure Black is crying!" Bakugeki scoffed.

"Leave me alone! I'm not in the mood!" Kazumi said as she passed by him. Bakugeki stepped infront of Kazumi and delivered a punch, making her fly into a wall against her will. Blood came out of the side of her mouth as she breathed heavily and opened one of her eye as she gritted her teeth. She stubbornly stood up weakly, cursing through her teeth. Still on her knee, Bakugeki approached to her slowly.

"D-d-damn..."

"What is sadness for you humans? Why do you cry when someone dies, when you feel hurt or betrayed?" Bakugeki delivered a knee punch at Kazumi, making Kazumi cough and fall to her knees. Bakugeki grabbed Kazumi's hair as he raised it to make her look at his face. "Tell me."

Kazumi replied by spitting her own blood at Bakugeki, showing disrespect towards him. "Why you…" Bakugeki knee punched Kazumi couple of times before he let her go as Kazumi fell down to the ground, her strength gone.

"Do you want to die?"

Kazumi didn't reply, she had trouble to catch her breath after the knee punch. Though, after she recovered and was able to breathe normal again, Kazumi looked at Bakugeki only to smirk at him. Bakugeki grinded his teeth as he lifted his fist up and aimed it at Kazumi's head to make it a fatal blow.

"**_Die!" _**

Bakugeki missed his target as the target suddenly moved to his right, among her was some other girl, and they rolled down hill. Eventually they stopped, the blonde haired girl stood up with her cellphone ready.

"How dare you…How dare you hurt my partner! I will never forgive you!"

"Y-Y-Yuki..shiro-san…"

"Fujimura-san. Let's transform!"

Kazumi nodded as she stood up weakly.

**Dual Aurora Wave!**

**Emissary of light, Cure Black**

**Emissary of light, Cure White**

**We are Pretty Cure!**

**Servants of the dark power**

**Return to the darkness from which you came from!**

Bakugeki gave a tch as he cursed under his breath. Black looked a little worn out from his beating but she stubbornly refused to fall down. His eyes scanned through the nature until he came across a bridge. Smirking, he lifted his arm as he called out. "Zakenna! Come forward!" The bridge suddenly got covered with violet aura around it as it started to shape into a monster. Black and White went to a battle stance, waiting for the enemy's first move. The Zakenna bridge jumped towards them, White jumped away in time but meanwhile in the air she couldn't see her partner. Landing softly on the ground, her eyes widened as she saw her partner lying and struggling to breathe.

"Black!"

"Black, what's wrong-mepo?"

Black ignored the little creature as she shakily stood up. The Zakenna smirked; it had just founded an easy target to kill. Zakenna delivered a punch but Black managed to avoid it this time but as Zakenna delivered another punch, Black got hit. Zakenna approached Black with its heavy steps but it felt a painful impact on its back as it fell down. As White landed, she immediately ran to her fallen partner.

"Black, are you ok?"

"Black's move isn't the same as usual-mipo" Mipple remarked.

"It's becau-" Mepple stopped. He didn't want to squeal what happened. It could ruin Black's trust. Black sat up as White smiled in relief that her partner is ok. But something was off; Black was crying.

"Zakenna!" The Zakenna aimed at the two girls, but White jumped and avoided the attack, carrying Black with her. White put Black down and started to attack the Zakenna.

"Black, you have to fight-mepo!"

Black ignored the little creature. A flash appeared in her mind; Suzuki chatting with Watanabe. Fresh tears started to form again as Black curled into a ball. "Black!" Mepple yelled. Everything started to feel hazy. She could no longer hear Mepple's cries. Not even a shock couldn't snap out of her.

White landed on the ground with her back, cuts and bruises all over the body as Black snapped back to reality. The Zakenna yelled its name, proud of its victory. Black stared at him; anger started to build inside her. Without a notice, Black stood up, Mepple transformed back into a cellphone and to Black's hips. "How dare you…" Black whispered. The Zakenna stared at Black befuddled. Black lifted her head as the Zakenna started to fear her; her eyes showed full hatred towards the Zakenna.

**_"How dare you?" _**

Before Bakugeki could even blink, Black was already repeatedly kicking Zakenna's upper body. Bakugeki stood there frozen. Black finished the Zakenna by delivering a hard punch in the face, making it fall backwards. Black jumped backwards to her partner was, where she was sitting up.

"White." White nodded as she held hands with Black.

**"Black thunder!"**

**"White thunder!"** White and black thunder struck on their hands as they hold it above their heads.

"**Our beautiful souls"** White spoke

"**Shall crush your evil heart."** Black finished. They squished the hands tightly as they continued.

**"Pretty Cure Marble Screw!"**the thunder increased, that destroyed the Zakennas and shattered into small stars. The person dodged it and cursed, peeved while he yelled to the two girls. "D-d-dammit…I will be back, Pretty Cure!" With that he disappeared into the thin air.

air.

"Yukishiro-san, are you ok?" Kazumi immediately asked when they transformed back to normal. "Yes, thanks to you, Fujimura-san."

"Thank goodness…"

"But what was up with you, Kazumi-mipo? Your attacks were slower than usual-mipo."

"…T-t-tha-"  
"Fujimura-san!"

"Kazumi!"

The two girls turned their heads towards the owner of the voice as Mepple and Mipple hid inside their bag. Suzuki and Reiko ran towards them out of breath. Kazumi smiled nervously for all the trouble she had caused them. Reiko hit Kazumi on her head lightly as she started to scold her.

"Where the hell have you been? I was so worried, idiot!"

No matter how many times Kazumi apologized, Reiko was still angry at her and kept calling her idiot. Suzuki stepped forward to face Kazumi, Kazumi turned her head away.

"I understand why you're upset with me. I notice you running away and I wanted to clear this mistake out. I'm not dating Hiro-kun."

Kazumi's anger disappeared as she looked at the girl puzzled.

"We've been friends since we were kids. Our personalities are different; he likes sport I like studying. Besides…we already told each other that we won't date. So." Suzuki took Kazumi's hands as she continued. "Fujimura-san, you still have a chance. And I hope that you two will end up together."

Kazumi started to tear up again but felt her face was red again. She never imaged that the quiet Suzuki would be so supportive and friendly. "Yosh! I will be there to help you, Kazumi!" Reiko exclaimed enthusiastic. "W-w-w-w-wait a minute, Rei-" Reiko put her arm around Kazumi's neck as she walked. "We will fight! Together we are unstoppable!"

Shizuka and Suzuki followed them behind. Shizuka smiled, yet still couldn't help but feel sad somehow. Suzuki noticed as she tilted her head to her right. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine…" She looked over to Reiko and Kazumi. "Just dandy…"

* * *

**Please leave a review**

**Stay tune on episode 3: _The Music Of Angels! Fulfilling A Promise!_  
**


	3. Episode 3

**I want to thank everyone for the reviews, like I said before and million times it keeps me going and get enthusiastic to write the next chapter. I wanna thank NatNicole for expanding the series via internet and help me write this chapter as I had writer's block. You can read Kazumi's, Shizuka bio, relations and personalities on Pretty Cure Fanon, which you should, Google. **

**Anyone who got an idea for a chapter, please PM me and I will see if it will be published or not. **

**I apologize that it's short!  
**

**A familiar character will make a canon!**

**Episode 3: _The Music Of Angels! Fulfilling A Promise!_  
**

* * *

Once again, Kazumi pondered what happened yesterday as she was still trying to comprehend of suddenly becoming a Pretty Cure when she stopped near the school gate. It might be a dream… she pinched herself as she let out a little yelp and looked around herself, hoping to be in her bed. She was still at the school gate. Maybe she was in a coma or in deep sleep? Kazumi shock her head; the sooner they find those stones the sooner she'll be back to her old life.

She reminisced that horrible day yet it turned out to be good. The image of Suzuki and Watanabe together burned into her image of what she saw back of the Tako Café. Though after what she did in class, answered the question Kazumi was supposed to answer, Suzuki managed to answer it first. Kazumi didn't know Suzuki very well before all this, but according to her stick up attitude during class, she must be a self-observe person. And Kazumi hated those kinds of people. But what Suzuki said yesterday completely surprised her.

Putting her finger under her chin, she threw her hands up as she yelled. "Alright! I've decided!" The students looked at her weirdly or giggled at her actions as Kazumi curled up in embarrassment. When the students turned back to talking to their friends, again, Kazumi got excited.

_"Fujimura-san, you still got a chance"_ Her face turned red as Suzuki's words came into her mind; she had a chance to swap Watanabe. She gave out a 'kyaa' as she held her arms close to her chest and started to twirl around, not caring about the students looking at her. A sudden image of herself and Watanabe, at her mom's age appeared in her mind. _"Hello, dear, I just made a lunch for you. I poured my heart into it." Older Kazumi declared as she handed the lunch box to her husband who approached her as he__ was tying his tie. _

_"I will enjoy every bite of it, Kazumi." He emphasized Kazumi's name as he deeply stared at her chocolate brown eyes. "Hiroto." Kazumi whispered affectionately. "Kazumi."_

"Oh, Hiroto!"

Kazumi said affectionately out loud as the students stopped in their tracks and giggled but Kazumi was lost in her fantasies. Kazumi suddenly felt an impact on her back. "O~neechan!" The object called as it was dangling around her neck. "S-Saki? Don't run up to me like that!" Saki jumped off, a sly smirk grew on her face as she got closer to her sister. Kazumi replied by looking at her awkwardly as she sweatdropped. "You were just thinking of Watanabe-kun, right?" Kazumi blushed crazily as she waved her hands. "W-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-wha? N-n-n-n-n no I wasn't!" Saki got a little closer to her sister. "Y'know, ever since yesterday, you've been like that. I wonder what happened…."

Kazumi ran towards the school building, leaving Saki giggling behind. Breathing rapidly, Kazumi glanced around to see whether Shizuka or Reiko were at the lockers. She noticed Shizuka place her school shoes into her locker.

Shizuka didn't even notice Kazumi wave at her and walked off, deep in thought. "It's no good," she muttered to herself. Kazumi approached Shizuka but was pulled back into familiar arms and cut off what she was going to say. "Goooooood morning, Kazumi!"

"Ah, R-Reiko!" she replied surprised. "You're in extra good mood today." She added. Shizuka turned her attention to them, cutting her off her deep thoughts. "Me and my brother were competin' for amusement park tickets by cleanin' our room. Fortunately for me, Toshiro isn't a very good maid, so I won!" she said victoriously as she showed Kazumi the tickets.

"B-but why two…?" Kazumi sweatdropped. "Dad wants me to use the tickets to take some boy I like to amusement park to fall in love." Reiko shrugged. "How is amusement park gonna make you fall in love…?"

"That's how my parents fell in love."

'_How cliché is that?' _Kazumi thought. Reiko pressed the tickets at Kazumi's face. "Anyways, I decided to give it to ya so…y'know, you and Watanabe-kun can have romantic moment…" Reiko smirked. "Re-Re-Re-Re-Reiko! I-I'm not ready f-" Kazumi blushed as she waved her hands. Without a warning, a girl popped in the middle of the girls.

"That is an excellent idea!" Saki yelled, startling the two girls. Saki slapped on Kazumi's back as she smiled proudly over her sister. "You'll finally get a boyfriend!"

"What's that supposed to mean…?" she gave her sister a death glare as a vein popped on Kazumi's head, making Reiko laugh and slowly making herself laugh at herself. With a smile, she turned over where Shizuka stood but saw instead Shizuka walking away, sad. Her smile disappeared as loose herself from Reiko's arms and ran towards her and suddenly slapped her cheerfully on the back. As Shizuka turned to see who it was, Kazumi grinning idiotically at her.

"What's up?" she said cheerfully. Noticing the worried expression Shizuka had, Kazumi's grin disappeared and she asked with concern: "Hey, are you OK?" Shizuka gave a small smile, not answering.

Not that she got a chance to anyway, thanks to Mepple coming halfway out of his phone bag. "I want food!" he demanded loudly.

"What?! I fed you half an hour ago!"

"So? That doesn't stop me from getting hungry again? You should know porky!"

"Grr… Don't call me that! Besides, we gotta get to class!" Shizuka smiled in amusement as Kazumi and Mepple went on arguing. The fight finished with Kazumi grabbing the Nerp card, which forced Meppo to sleep. "Night night!" Kazumi said victoriously and turned back to Shizuka, only to find her disappeared again. Kazumi stared worried at the direction where Shizuka might have gone.

* * *

"Ah, finally, school's over!" Kazumi announced as she stretched her arms and hands in the air while walking with Saki and Reiko. "Only one day left and then two days' vacation!"

"I don't understand why you need a vacation since you just slept and ate in school today..." Saki muttered to herself, making Kazumi give her a death glare.

"What did you say...?" Kazumi threatened her as she got closer to Saki as Saki smiled nervously. "I'll pretend I didn't hear it, IF," she gave a dramatic pause. "you cook my favorite food tonight!"

"I'd rather get the beatings than serve you, your majesty." Saki muttered again, making a sarcastic tone at the end but Reiko heard it and giggled at her comment. A vein popped on Kazumi's head and a millisecond passed and Kazumi was holding onto Saki's wrist as Saki kneeled down, grunting in pain. "I give, I give! Ok, ok I'll cook for you tonight!" Releasing her, Kazumi smiled at herself proudly and victoriously.

"Hey...has anybody seen Yukishiro-san today?" Reiko suddenly asked. As Saki stood up, their face turned into seriousness and pondered. Ever since Kazumi talked to her where the shoe lockers were, she hasn't spoken to her since. Shizuka even was distracted during math class, when the teacher asked her to solve a problem; she just stood there at the blackboard dozing off. Kazumi was getting more anxious. It was obvious that something's troubling her and she's too stubborn to tell. Thinking back twenty minutes ago, Kazumi recalled that she saw Shizuka's shoes were still in the shoe lockers. Kazumi ran inside, leaving Reiko and Saki befuddled, and checked her shoe lockers.

Her shoes were still there. Which meant that she was still in school. But what was she doing? Determined to find out, Kazumi started to speed up her walking, to Saki's and Reiko's displeasure as they had to run to catch up with her. Kazumi suddenly stopped in her tracks. Saki and Reiko went up to her worried, about to ask her what's wrong before they heard angelic music. Kazumi ran off again without telling Saki or Reiko, making them yell at her to slow down.

Kazumi headed towards the Music Room and slammed the door open. She was amazed what she saw infront of her; there was Shizuka playing the violin beautifully, a music from the heavens. Shizuka didn't hear Kazumi coming in nor did she heard her when she walked few steps towards her. With the final note, Shizuka opened her eyes, gently and slowly put her violin on her lap as she stared at the thin air. Kazumi accidentially stepped on a cracked floor, snapping Shizuka back to reality and Kazumi hiss through her teeth embarrassed.

"F-Fujimura-san?" Kazumi immediately pulled herself together and scratched behind her head as she smiled nervously. "H-ha,ha,ha..I-I'm sorry, I couldn't help but get drawn by that amazing music." Shizuka blushed at that comment.

"Thank you, Fujimura-san. The piece I played is called "Ode To Joy" by Beethoven. It makes me relax every time I play it..." Shizuka drifted off. "I believe that! I-i-it's so soothing an-and relaxing...Ughh! Words cannot describe it!" Kazumi threw her hands forward as Shizuka smiled. Hearing panting behind them, they turned around to see Saki and Reiko catching their breath. Kazumi smiled nervously as she muttered to herself. "Oops..."

"D-d-damn yo-you...K-Kazumi..." Reiko said between breaths. "I guess I don't know my own speed." Kazumi said as she stuck her tongue out. Before Reiko could scold her, she noticed Shizuka behind her.

"Yu-Yukishiro-san...? D-did you play that angelic music...?" Shizuka blushed, her face red as a tomato as her head hung down. Before she could reply, Kazumi wrapped her arm around her, smiling like an idiot.

"Of course she did! Wasn't it awesome?" Shizuka's head hung more down as her face became more redder. "As expected from Yukishiro-chan!" Saki commented. "Saki! Don't be so informal!" Kazumi scolded her. Saki pouted and opened her mouth.

"Hey! Be quiet over there, a genius is at work!" an unfamiliar voice bellowed, followed by a young girl with braids, black hair, and few centimetere taller than Shizuka. Her uniform was neatly put on, more neatly than Shizuka's. She held a violin with her right hand as she used her left hand to lift her nerdy glasses up after sliding down to her nose. Shizuka immediately turned around to the girl and bowed. "I'm so sorry, Yosua-san. We'll be quiet from now on." Fixing her glasses once more, she replied snobby. "Hmrph, you better. And make sure these loud apes don't disturb me."

"Why you..." a vein popped on Reiko's head as she walked roughly towards her, when Yosua was already gone, teeth clenched together. Fortunately, Kazumi managed to stop her before she would actually hurt her but Kazumi was dragged along with Reiko so Saki had to help her. Reiko finally calmed down and folded her arms, yet still pissed off at that snobby kid. "Tch. Who the hell was that brat?"

Shizuka pretended she didn't hear the 'brat' part. "Yosua Akiko. We're classmates in music."

"And your rival?" Kazumi added.

"What? No. It's just...when it comes to music she can be very competitive..." Shizuka waved her hands, defending Yosua.

"And a pain in the a-" Reiko muttered

_"_**_Reiko!"_ **Kazumi scolded.

"Didn't you see how stuck up and rude she was? Surely you don't consider her as a friend?" Reiko said and pointed at the direction where Yosua was standing. Shizuka suddenly got quiet all of sudden. Reiko turned around and kicked at the wall lightly as Saki and Kazumi observed and waited for Shizuka to say something. "Actually..." Shizuka finally broke the silence. "She's my rival at the contest..."

"Wait, what contest?" Kazumi asked like an idiot.

"The contest that everybody's been talking about. Those who win the music contest win a fund to college. Haven't you seen the ads?" Saki explained. "I rarely walk in the halls...anyways, that's not the point!" Kazumi turned over to Shizuka, startling her with her serious glare. "Did you sign yourself on that contest?" Shizuka hesitantly nodded. "That's great! You can show everyone your talent and kick that Yosua's butt!"

"I don't care about that!" Shizuka raised her voice. Again, a silence was heavied in the air. "There is...something that I have to do...something that I promised..." Shizuka muttered. Everyone stared at each with question face, waiting for Shizuka to explain but Shizuka stood up, packed her violin and stormed by them, leaving them befuddled. "I'm sorry, I have work to do. Goodbye."

Kazumi reached her hand out as she was about to say something but Reiko grabbed her shoulder and shock her head, indicating her to let her go. Kazumi's shoulders lowered as she looked down. Another hand grabbed her free shoulder and the figure smiled at her. Staring back at her sister, Saki took Kazumi's arm and dragged her out of the school. "I know what'll cheer ya up. Let's go home!"

* * *

Kazumi sat at the dinner table, dish and chopsticks infront of her. Saki was cooking her favorite food; sukiyaki beef. Nagisa was concerned about her daughter, she didn't look very excited as usual she would be. Kazumi drummed her three fingers on the table as she was in deep thoughts. That made Nagisa more anxious. Usually, like herself, she wouldn't be in deep thoughts unless something had happened. Turning to her younger daughter, she marched over to her. The smell of the sukiyaki beef made Nagisa drool nearly on the stew. Saki snapped her fingers to snap her mother back to reality as she did, Nagisa tried to use her index finger to taste it but her hand got slammed away by Saki. Nagisa automatically looked back at Kazumi and remembered why she was at Saki's side.

"Did something happened to Kazumi?" Nagisa whispered to Saki. Saki replied with a smile and turned away from the cooking. "She just...had a long day." Saki hesitated. Nagisa switched glances over to Kazumi and Saki, making Saki really uncomfortable. "W-what?" Saki finally asked.

"Something tells me that something else has happened."

Kazumi completely ignored their talk, knowing that they were talking about her but she didn't care. Kazumi grew more and more concerned about Shizuka the more she thinks about her. She knew she shouldn't stick her nose into Shizuka's business but she was her...friend? Why was it difficult for her to say that word? They've spent alot of time together after that 'Becoming Pretty Cure' incident. Shouldn't they be 'best of friends?' Well, if you say that referring to each other's surnames was a one step to 'Best Friends Zone' then you were wrong. Kazumi shock her head as she tried to think about something else, drawing attention from her mother and sister. It doesn't matter. Kazumi was concerned about Shizuka. Shizuka was probably at a height of stress because of that concert and has no one to support her.

_'But what did she mean by a promise...?' _Kazumi roughed her hair as she leaned back. The thought of it was killing her, she had to know what was going on! Getting back to her senses, she slammed her hands on the table, startling Nagisa and Saki and stormed outside without bringing a jacket with.

As Kazumi took her final step downstairs, Mepple's head suddenly popped out but surprisingly not startling Kazumi as usual. "Kazumi! I'm hungry-mepo!" he whined. Kazumi just rolled her eyes. That creature was as bad as her mother. "We don't have time for that." Kazumi replied without looking or giving a glance at Mepple. "Why are you so cold-mepo?" Mepple pouted. Kazumi ignored his question.

"We just need to stop briefly at Yukishiro's-san house."

Changing into a stuffed animal and sitting on Kazumi's shoulders, Mepple shouted happily as he raised his arms. "Yay-mepo! We're going to see Mipple-mepo!"

"You idiot! Change back to your cellphone form! Do you wanna get caught?" Kazumi stressed out and hid Mepple inside her daily clothes as she looked around to see if people were walking by. Sighing in relief, she let go off Mepple who was squirming inside her clothes. "Are you trying to kill me-mepo?!"

"There were no other choice, you didn't change into a cellphone form when I asked you to do it!"

"Oh yes, you "asked" me to do it-mepo." Mepple quoted sarcastically.

"Why you..."

"Kazumi-san?"

Kazumi turned around to the source of the soothing voice as Mepple immediately changed back into a cellphone form. Kazumi had hoped that the lady didn't see Mepple so in order, also to break the silence between them, Kazumi bowed politely as she began to speak. "G-good evening, Yukishiro-san." The older Yukishiro smiled warmly at her. She put the garbage bag inside the garbage before turning over to Kazumi.

"What are you doing here so late? You will worry your mother." Kazumi gave a tch as she turned around. Sure, her mom was overprotective but sometimes she could **too **much. Last week, before she met Shizuka, she and Reiko decided to meet up but her mom wouldn't allow her to go outside untill she takes a jacket with her. During all day, Kazumi was dying off heat in the May breeze. Ever since, Kazumi had started to change her opion on her; being too overprotective. She groaned at that memory.

"Kazumi-san?" Yukishiro managed to snap her back to reality as Kazumi bolted her head up to face her. Kazumi suddenly got lost into her eyes; her eyes were blue cleared. Very beautiful... _'Why hasn't she had a date yet?'_

Yukishiro smiled all of sudden with her eyes closed, confusing Kazumi. "You remind me of an old friend. She used to get lost in her thoughts..." Yukishiro smiled sadly yet warmly at that memory. Yukishiro snapped back and smiled nervously.

"A-anyways, what you doing here?"

* * *

"Ah, I see." Yukishiro said calmly as she took a sip out of her tea. Kazumi looked at her tea disgusted. She never liked tea; sometimes she ever wondered if she really was a Japanese person. Everytime Kazumi enters Shizuka's house it amazes her. The decoration, the furnitures and the old styles Japanese doors and floor. Sometimes she wished she lived during the Edo Period, on a second thought, a life as a woman would be difficult. Kazumi shock her head when she realized she drifted back to her fantasies as Yukishiro giggled. Kazumi replied with a nervous smile.

"She has always been like that whenever she concentrate on her work. Don't worry, she'll be back to normal after the contest." Thinking back to the contest...Kazumi thought that there must be a reason why she was taking the contest seriously. Sure, Kazumi would take her Judo tournaments seriously but they way Shizuka acted it was like she would give her life to win that contest. And that promise she mentioned...

"But...Yukishiro-san mentioned something about a promise. Does it have a connection to the contest?"

"...well...yes...it's because..." Yukishiro began as she drifted into the memory. "My grandmother was interested in classical music. She began to play violin when she was five and since then, until she got old, played it everyday. Shizuka got attracted to grandmother's violin music at early age. Grandmother then taught her the violin. She learned really fast and used to lock herself in her room to practice." Yukishiro giggled.

"But when grandmother become very sick, she told Shizuka her goal; to be the best musician in the world. You see, grandmother never got the chance to fulfill her dream as she got pregnant to my mother at early age. And she mentioned something about she was grieving over the loss of a friend who died in your age, who, encouraged her to chase her dream. Anyways, after grandmother passed away, Shizuka was determined and promised her to fulfill grandmother's dream. She's been working hard ever since. So you see, the contest is a step forward to her success and career. That is why it is so important to her." Yukishiro smiled warmly at the end.

Kazumi bit her lip; now she was feeling bad for concentrating on wiping Yosua's butt and show off her talents instead of her real feelings about the contest. Kazumi hit herself lightly on her forehead as she muttered 'Idiot' over and over, leaving Yukishiro confused yet she still had that warm smile.

"It is not too late to support her. I'm sure Shizuka would appreciate it, even though you don't know how it feels like." The room went silent before Yukishiro continued as she stared outside.

"She's still in school, at the gym where the contest is, practicing. Go and help her go through with this." Nodding, Kazumi took off. Yukishiro still had her warm smile and muttered when Kazumi was out of sight. "You would love that girl, and I bet you two would get along very well...Nagisa..."

* * *

_Squee_

_Squee  
_

_Squee  
_

_Squee  
_

Every step Shizuka took made her feel awkward as the empty hall echoed her every step. She would feel better if someone would be with her. Someone... Shizuka snorted while smiling. As if someone would join her when she's practicing. She can't even hold a friend for more than two weeks. All because of her being weird. Kindergarten, Elementary School; everytime she thought that she had gained friend it turned out that they were using her because she was rich or moved to next town few weeks later. Shizuka stroke her violin with her hand carefully as she stared sadly at it. Her

Her head suddenly bolted up when she forsaw Kazumi, and her friend, Reiko, smiling at her. Kazumi had tried her best to befriend her ever since they became Pretty Cures. Maybe... Maybe she was being nice because they were partners... But she looked so serious; as if she really wanted to be friends with her. Not only that, but thanks to Kazumi, she knows more people than, well, she never did know anyone besides her family. Saki, Kazumi and Reiko. _'Is it possible...?' _

**"_Zakenna!"_**

Her feet sprang, trying to be as fast as the wind, as Kazumi had passed a store, five kilometers away from the school. Though she was tired as heck, her mind kept repeating and begging. _'Please, let Yukishiro-san be there' _Maybe because of Judo she was able to think while running as some people she knew couldn't do that. Kazumi noticed that she was approaching the school so she speeded her running a little bit. As she reached the gate, she turned to her left, towards the gym.

_**"Zakenna!"  
**_

_'Oh no. Of all the time, why now? Stupid Zakenna!'_

_**"Aaaaaaaaahhhhh!"**_

"Yukishiro-san!" Kazumi tilted her head forward to run faster.

As Kazumi gets inside, she finds Shizuka cornered by the Zakenna, in form of piano. Having no ideas what to do, Kazumi went for it and charged at it as she gave out a war scream. "Fu-Fujimura-san?"

"W-w-what are you doing-mepo?" Mepple asked concerned as he closed his eyes to prepare for the impact. Shizuka widened eyes in awe as the monster suddenly flipped and landed over to the other side with a loud bamm. As the fog cleared, there was Kazumi holding onto the Zakenna's arm with her knees bent. She let go and stood straight as she gave a victorious smile. "T-t-that was amazing, Fujimura-san!"

"He, he, he..." Kazumi gave a thumb up. "Years of practice Judo, my friend." She reached out her hand towards Shizuka with a smile on her face as Shizuka extanded her hand to grab Kazumi's. "Ready?" Kazumi asked as she smirked.

**Dual Aurora Wave!**

**Emissary of light, Cure Black**

**Emissary of light, Cure White**

**We are Pretty Cure!**

**Servants of the dark power**

**Return to the darkness from which you came from!**

The Zakenna suddenly started to play horrible off-key notes as the duo held their ears tight together. Black gritted her teeth frustrated as she leaped in the air with her leg forward. The Zakenna turned over to her and played the off-key to her direction, making Black lose her concentration during the fly kick and fall down, still pressing her ears with her hands. "What should we do-mepo?"

"White! Let's try Marble Screw!" White nodded in agreement and they held hands once more.

**"Black thunder!"**

**"White thunder! **

After they called them, black and white lightning was shot down on their palms and take their hands down as they chant

**"We step out to the darkness, and we summon the light!"**

**"We join together to set things right! **

**"Pretty Cure Marble Twister!**"

They then tighten their hands, and they shouted out the name. Their hands reached out toward the enemy, and the black and white lighting was shot out, spiraling around each other before hitting the enemy. But no damage on the Zakenna. Black looked at her partner to seek answers, but White had already fallen down to her knees as she pressed her hands on her ears. "White!" Black called for her as she let herself filter down gently to her partner's side.

"It's no use-mepo! We can't defeat him!"

"Don't say that!" Black looked around. There had to be a way to defeat that stubborn Zakenna. Her eyes caught onto something. She reached the violin, with White in her arms. Black put her in cover before she tried to reach to the violin. The horrible music the Zakenna was performing was too terrible that she wished her ears could go deaf and she could swore that her head was going to explode. Black tried it once more; she charged it again, grabbed on its keyboards as she laid down on her back and put her foot on the piano's front and threw it behind her, startling confused White. Black took the chance and grabbed the violin and, while the Zakenna was unconcious, she ran towards White and went into a fighting pose one more. White looked at her violin in confusion and looked up to Black for any answers.

"Use your violin against it! You can beat this racket with your beautiful music!"

"B...b-b-but..."

"You can do it-mipo! We believe in you!"

White closed her eyes and began to play.

The music was astonish, it made Black relax her shoulders like she had a rough day, and to close her eyes while smiling as she cleared her mind to listen to the wonderous piece. Mepple was almost falling asleep, not because of boredom, but it was so peaceful and relaxing and kind of music than you could listen to when you go to sleep. Mipple was in tears and tried her best to dry them but fresh tears strarted to pour again.

The Zakenna did what Black was expecting; it was covering its ears, if it had any, as it screamed its name over and over again as he stomped around. After the music stopped, the monster was still stomping around, it probably hadn't heard it end. "White! Now!"

**"Black thunder!"**

**"White thunder! **

**"We step out to the darkness, and we summon the light!"**

**"We join together to set things right! **

**"Pretty Cure Marble Twister!**"

The Zakenna de-possessed the piano and was shattered into little stars as the girls smiled at each other over their victory.

* * *

There was nothing but silence. After beating the enemy the hundreth time (exaggaration) and obvious had something to say to each other, they find themselves in awkward silence. Kazumi observed as Shizuka packed down her violin again. Kazumi swallowed her pride as she let out these two words.

"I'm sorry..." she barely said it outloud.

Shizuka had closed the lid when she stared in confusion at her friend. "What is there to apologize for? It's me who should apologize for my yesterday's behavior towards you and Tainaka-san."

"N-no, no it's not neccassary!" Kazumi waved her hands.

Shizuka stared at Kazumi with narrowed eyes as she tried to read her face. She sighed when she took her eyes off her. "Mom told you?"

"H-huh?" Kazumi replied, acting like she didn't know what she was talking about.

"Mom told you about my goal, right?" Kazumi nodded embarrassed for invading her privacy. As she was about to say sorry, Shizuka smiled at her. "I don't mind. But." She paused as she looked serious and got closer to Kazumi. "If someone could help me to encourage me so that I can reach out the goal." She ended with a smile.

"Of course! I'll tell Reiko 'bout it! Rest assure, we, Saki too, will cheer on you!" Kazumi wrapped her arm around her as she glee a smile. But Shizuka gave a small smile, Kazumi was too busy with celebrating, as she started to wonder how long will Shizuka have them as friends...

* * *

A week has already passed, so quickly. Shizuka was confident this time when she stepped on the stage, now that she had someone to cheer her on. She looked over the audience where she came across Reiko, Saki, Kazumi and her mother clapping for her. A smile crept on her face as she put the violin on her shoulder and motioned the stick at the violin. She began to play.

"And the winner is..."the announcer said. An hour and half, Shizuka was calm, but as they were about to announce the winner, she couldn't help but feel really nervous. Akiko lifted her glasses up with her index finger proudly and confident that she would win, towards Shizuka. Kazumi and the others crossed their fingers for good luck.

"Yukishiro Shizuka!"

Akiko's face was probably the hilarious thing Kazumi had seen. Her glasses literally ran down to her nose as she stared at the audience with her jaw on the floor. Kazumi couldn't help but clap harder for Shizuka and smile. Yukishiro-san got a tear in her eye, making her stop clapping but resumed to clap again.

"I did it, grandma...this is my first step towards your dream..." Shizuka muttered.

Backstage, they congratulate Shizuka while Akiko looks at Shizuka angrily. "Don't be too confident. This is the last time you will win. Gurrantee that I will _**not**_be in second place again!" Akiko said arrogantly. With that she stuck her nose up in the air as she walked away.

Kazumi sticked her tongue out at Akiko before doing a high five with Shizuka.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, please leave reviews and stay tuned for the next episode!**

**The story of Sanae's past has a connection to another story I'm working on, where she lost her best friend. You will find out when it's been puplished.  
**

**Note: When Kazumi expressed how "Ode To Joy" sounded like to her, this is honestly how I feel whenever I hear it. It's one of my favorite piece!**


	4. Episode 4

**I'll try my best to post the next chapter, I apologize!**

**Thanks to my friends for correcting my grammar and vocabularies!**

**P.s: I edited the first chapter, erased the scene where Nagisa remembers when she was a Pretty Cure. I apologize for that.**

**P.p.s: I fixed the grammar in chapter 1, 2 and 3 and added and changed some scenes. Be sure to check 'em out ;)**

**Chapter 4:**

* * *

"Aaaghh, it's too hot!"

Though Nagisa complained, the wind occasionally blew a cool breeze even there were no clouds in sight but the sun was hotter than usual. It didn't help too that Nagisa was holding four bags with one hand, using her free hand to hold onto the list, it made her sweat more in this weather. Looking at the list, she checked the items in her mind.

Vegetables? Check.

Miso? Check.

Rice, soy, ramen, soba, red bean paste and green tea? Check, check, check, check, check and check.

Putting the list into the bag, she cursed under her breath about her lazy daughter. Saki had to go earlier than usual to school because of lacrosse practice, while Kazumi had all the time in the world to go shopping with her mother. But, it was impossible to drag Kazumi out of bed while her younger daughter could climb out of bed at six am. Nagisa muttered under her breath about her darling Fuji-P being with her, helping and be all lovely dovely to her. But, fortunately for her, her darling will be arriving in Japan tonight from Germany.

"Aaahh, I can't wait!" Nagisa squeaked, the same squeak she made when she was on her first date with him. Snapping back to reality, people around her snickered, giggled or laughed at her as Nagisa turned red. Running from the crowd and completely forgot how heavy the bags were, she didn't stop until she was far from the crowd and without noticing she was across the bus stop where she was going to take the four.

Catching her breath, with her hands on her knees, on the corner of her eye she saw a glimpse of a big white vehicle. Heaving herself up, her eyes widened as she increased her pace. She gave a heavy sigh, both signaling relief and frustration as there was five people in line waiting to get on the bus. Nagisa stopped in her tracks as her eyes became wider with shock and she dropped her bags; a blue haired woman was third in line, wearing glasses but what caught Nagisa's attention most was the flower pin she was wearing.

"Ho...no...ka...?"

Without acknowledging it, the woman entered the bus and the vehicle drove away as she still stared at the where 'Honoka' stood. Questions started to pile up; was her mind tricking her because she misses her so much? Was that really her old friend or was she mistaking Honoka with some stranger? Honoka was still in France...right? Nagisa shook her head. If Honoka came back to Japan, she'd inform her and Hikari. Maybe she lost her number? Nagisa tried to remember if she had changed her number when she moved. Nothing came. It must've been an hallucination. Determined, yet still unsure that it was an illusion, she made herself back home with her own two feet.

Nagisa closed the door when she arrived home. The walk usually took twenty minutes but today felt like an hour since the image of that woman was still burning inside her head. The woman had the same hair color as Honoka; she wasn't sure about her height but that hair pin she saw... It was defiantly the same as she wore back then. But the hair pin wasn't uncommon to wear, there's high possibility that millions of people in Japan, maybe around the world, that were wearing the same hair pin. So why was she so excited? Her hands wouldn't stop shaking and the image of the woman was still gnawing inside her brain. Was it her or not?

The sound of the washing machine snapped her back as she hurried back to the machine. As she walking by the bathroom, she heard the water running and assumed immediately that it was Kazumi. Nagisa arrived to the room where the machine was and took the wet clothes out and folded them.

Thinking hard if there was any more dirty laundry, she snapped her head up when she just remembered that Kazumi's clothes were the only ones left. Sighing and groaning at the same time, she quickly went to Kazumi's room, opened the door only to be greeted by clothes covering the floor. A vein popped on her head; she had already told her daughter to tidy her clothes up and throw them, though not literally, into the washing machine. But lately she had been making excuses of being busy. Of what? Slouching around? While tidying up Kazumi's clothes, Nagisa was preparing the right words for a big scolding for that lazy bum.

"I swear, sometimes I think I should send her to a camp." She mumbled. "Why can't she be like Saki?" She continued.

Her mumbling stopped when she got her eye on a pile of clothes on the floor, which Kazumi probably threw before she took a shower. Letting out a huge groan, she took all of the clothes in one trip.

**Clunk**

"Clunk?" She asked herself as she looked down where the object fell. A blue cellphone. Curious as she crooked her eyebrow and peered her eyes when she picked it up, she tried her best to remember where she had seen this before. Holding it sideways to check the back and turned it back to the lid, touching the cover while resisting opening it. It was her daughter's property and perhaps a private one. But she can't remember when she bought a cellphone or let her know about it. This was starting to piss her off; lately she had been hiding stuff from her.

Nagisa widened her eyes; blurry images came into her mind. A white and black, along with the background what it looked like a darkness background, teenagers, maybe at age 14 or 15, who were in attack position. Suddenly, a big muscular man...no it looked human but there were no pupils in its eyes, wearing nothing but black, attacks the teenagers but they block it with ease and kicks and punch the big monster but it evades and blocks the teenagers' attacks. The monster suddenly jumped backwards and started to yell out something as another monster seemed to be summoned...

_"Zakenna!"_

Nagisa snapped her head up and shock her head. "W-w-what on earth was that...?" She murmured to herself. Looking back at the cellphone, she felt like the cellphone was drawing her to open the lid, as her hand slowly approached to...

"Mom!"

Before Nagisa could turn around, the cellphone had suddenly disappeared from her hand and her daughter was now standing infront of her. Kazumi was wearing her school uniform but her vest was missing. "What has gone into you? Where and when did you get that cellphone?" Nagisa asked furiously. Questions. Lies. Those were Kazumi's weakness and her mom knew it. She was a too honest person.

"I-I-I..." Kazumi hesitated. Kazumi averted her eyes to her alarm clock; 09:04.

"Sorry, mom, I'm, um, gonna be late for school." With that, Kazumi hurriedly took her school vest and went out. Nagisa subconsciously looked at the mirror; an image of herself, wearing weird black skirt and shirt with pink bow. She stared at herself for a while, confused. "A-as if I'd wear something like that! Arienai!" Nagisa laughed at herself. "But...that cellphone...I know I've seen it before..."

* * *

Mipple stared at the thin air as wind blew lightly through her ears, making them move, along with the **fuurin. (1)** Mipple closed her eyes and cleared her mind to listen to the sound of the fuurin. But she still had her ears open if Shizuka's mother were to come back. She cracked a pleasant smile; it felt like forever when she felt the breeze, since she had been cramped in that tiny cellphone since she and Mepple met Kazumi and Shizuka. A pleasant tune entered her eardrums as she twitched her ear subconsciously. Turning around, only to see Shizuka placing her books inside her bag while humming the tune she had heard. Mipple watched her with curiosity. Slowly, Mipple found herself rocking her head sideways along with the song.

Mipple accidentally glanced at Shizuka's notebook as she put the notebook inside her bag but she widened her eyes when she saw what caught her attention; Shizuka's last name, Yukishiro. Yukishiro... It sounded familiar. Lifting an eyebrow while still trying to crack her brain to remember, Shizuka zipped closed her bag and swung it on the shoulders as Mipple gazed at the floor with serious look on her face, catching Shizuka's attention.

"What's wrong, Mipple?"

Looking up, she crooked her eyebrows down again as she returned her gaze to the floor, as if she was thinking about something. When she forced closed her eyes hard, it made Shizuka more worried so she came towards her to see if her stomach was hurting her. But before she managed to even lift her foot, Mipple re-opened her eyes, with determined look. "Shi-Shizuka…" she hesitated but gulped down her cowardice.

"Do you k-"

"Shizuka?"

Mipple hurriedly transformed into a cellphone and placed herself to Shizuka's waist. "C-c-come in." Shizuka said as she sat down her bed, sweat forming. It didn't help when the door opened and her mother stood by the door. "I thought I heard two voices." She said as she looked around if she could see the second person.

"A-a-anyway, mom, could you drive me to school?" Shizuka asked as she swung her bag up when it slid down. Ms. Yukishiro looked at her daughter but dropped it.

"Actually, there was something wrong with the car so I had to take it to repairs and came home with a bus. You can take the four like I did." Ms. Yukishiro stopped as she put her fingertip on her chin. "I swear I heard a familiar voice at the bus stop…" she muttered as she drifted away. "Anyways, you have the money for the bus?" Shizuka nodded as she approached to her mother and gave her a kiss.

As Ms. Yukishiro left, Shizuka had her eyes on her mother with eyebrow crooked; her mind was focused on what her mother had said. Shizuka didn't remember that her mother was planning on meeting her old friends. Or what she thought. Sometimes her mother never told her what or where she was going, for some unknown reasons. And, back in their homeland, she found her mother standing infront of a flower field, staring at it for hours with what seemed like eyes with no emotions. It was a relief for Shizuka that her mother had started to act like herself again. Usually, her mother would drift off in her thoughts during breakfast and dinner time and found herself sometimes on the middle of the street only to wake up from her thoughts and wonder how she got there.

Shizuka hesitated, but slowly as she occasionally glanced at her mother who had a smile everytime Shizuka turned around but when Shizuka exited the household and disappeared from line of sight.

Ms. Yukishiro's smile fell.

* * *

"Aaaah, that was too close!" Kazumi said when she was few kilometers from her home. She still felt intense as well as her heart who was thumping against her chest. After clearing her thoughts of stress and alternatives episodes if her mom would've opened the lid, it came to her that someday she must tell her mother; she can't hide a secret forever. It doesn't help that occasionally she hears a voice to tell her the truth. Kazumi felt an itch behind her head. Scratching to kill it, her eyes focused on Mepple. She crooked an eyebrow; it was unusual for him to not talk back, she expected him to yell at her for placing him where her mom could find her. In fact, he had been quiet all the way. Too quiet...

"Mepple?" Kazumi opened the lid carefully while in defend mode. He could drop the bomb after she opened the lid all the way. She took the risk and averted her eyes from the cellphone. Nothing. No yelling. Just silence. "Hey, Mep-" Mepple's expression was something Kazumi had never seen; fear, confusion, taken back. It looked like he had seen a ghost.

"M-M-Mepple? Wh-wh-what's wrong? Is one from the Dark Zone behind me?" Kazumi turned around, ready for an attack. No threat was behind her except some girls in her school. She let out a nervous laugh as she scratched behind her back, embarrassed, , but as she turned around she saw a familiar face. Like the embarrassment disappeared all of sudden and somehow Reiko's wide grin made her heart ease. Mepple, subconsciously, withdrew from Reiko's sight and into Kazumi's pocket. Luckily, Reiko was too focused on Kazumi. "Who were ya talkin' to?" Reiko ripped the silence between them.

"An' who are dose 'Dark Zone' guys?" Kazumi widened eyes as she felt liquid leak from her head. Reiko's smile disappeared when she noticed how Kazumi was acting, knowing instantly that she was about to lie. She has seen Kazumi lie to her mother when she was a kid, but never have Kazumi lied to Reiko. Had she already forgotten about their promise…? Letting it slide, Reiko knew that Kazumi would have a good reason to lie to her, maybe a surprise present or party; she crossed her arms as she put up a sly smile.

"Anoth'r plan ta seduce Watanabe-kun?" Kazumi's cheeks started to heat a little but in the end it turned red like tomato. Kazumi threw her hands all over the place, as if she was trying to brush Reiko off, as Reiko could have sworn that Kazumi's head was boiling, but wasn't sure if it was either out of anger or embarrassment. Either way, it made her grin like an idiot. Either way, it made her grin like an idiot. "S-s-s-s-stop grinning like that! First of all; it's not seduction, it's kinda like a…c-c-c-c-c-c-"Unable to finish, Kazumi fell to her knees as more steam came out of her head. "Cat got your tongue?" Reiko asked slyly. "S-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-shut up!"

"Hey." Reiko leaned and kneeled at her height. "Ah got an idea; how 'bout you come over to mah place tonight, after school, an' watch some _romantic _films ta help ya what ta say to Watanabe-kun?" Kazumi pushed her index fingers on each other, her gaze on the ground. Reiko sighed defeated. "Alrigh', alrigh' we'll throw in some horror movies." Reiko stepped back when Kazumi out of nowhere jumped up, excited.

"Can we start on The Ring?"

"No. First we start on Titanic."

"Wait; is that movie in the romance category?"

"…ya do know what it's 'bout…right?"

"A ship that sinks and people die. Basically, a disaster film."

"…ya really gotta stop talkin' movies wit' your momma…" Reiko face palmed.

"Fujimura-san. Tainaka-san. Good morning."

"Ah, Yukishiro-san, mornin'!" Kazumi replied with a smile. Reiko glanced at Shizuka before avert her eyes from her and started to walk ahead to the school. "Good morning…" Reiko half-whispered. Reiko disappeared from their sight and left the two befuddled girls. They glanced at each other as if they thought they could get an answer from each other. When a silence came between them, they knew they weren't going to get this mystery solved by looking at each other. "Did…did something happened?" Shizuka finally broke the silence. Kazumi crooked her eyebrows.

"Not that I know… Let's go. Maybe she's on her monthly thingy." With that, Kazumi walked the same direction Reiko went with Shizuka.

* * *

_Ding dong, dong ding_

Kazumi stretched her tired arms up in the air as a smile came across her face. Lunchtime. Her favorite course. Well if it had any exams for that, it'd make her really happy. She suddenly froze. She had just remembered that she forgot her lunch back home because of all that fuzz with Mepple. She cursed Mepple under her breath; if it wasn't for him being discovered she wouldn't had forgotten the lunch. And on top of that, when she goes back home she has to make an excuse for her weird behavior. She led her face plum on her table, her hands was placed on her head as she buried her face on the table. Students glared at her worriedly, but some of them just giggled over her behavior. Shizuka was at her table when she saw how Kazumi behaved. She was kind of worried if she was sick or something. Shizuka was cut off her thoughts when a classmate of her passed by her table, Shizuka took the chance and asked the classmate what was wrong with Kazumi. "Oh, don´t worry about that, Fujimura-san is just sad because she forgot her lunch. It happens all the time when she does. And when that happens…"

"Fujimura-san, your little sister is here!" another classmate interrupted. "Her little sister comes to save her." The girl continued while smirking.

"Saaaaaaaaaakkkkkiiiii!" Kazumi leaped over to her little sister for a hug. "Jeez, onee-chan, how many times are you going to forget your lunch?" Saki asked as she handed Kazumi money. As she received it, she kissed on the middle of the bill of a picture of an old man as Saki sweatdropped. The students, even the ones who were worried and among them was Shizuka, laughed at Kazumi. "By the way, onee-chan, mom told me how you acted this morning. Is everything okay?"

Kazumi stopped her current action. She looked over the room along with the students, her eyes stopped on Shizuka. "Y-Y-Yukishiro-san! Could you come with me to buy bread?" Kazumi took her hand. Before Shizuka could answer and only managed to mumble, Kazumi dragged her out of the room. "Okthanksletsgo."

"Wait! Onee-." She was gone out of the room. "What's up with her…?"

Reiko stood in the middle of the classroom with glaring eyes at the door where Kazumi went with Shizuka. She turned around and paced towards her table.

**School rooftop**

Catching their breaths, after really hurrying to the cafeteria and up to the roof, Kazumi was sitting while Shizuka had her hands on the knee and her head down. It wasn't helping that the sun was too close, making the weather too perfect and hot. Though, luckily, they were wearing their summer school uniform. They had short sleeves and...well nothing much changed except the sleeves. And the fact that Kazumi loosened her bow and shirt while Shizuka had it tightened.

"F-F-Fujimura-san, w-what was that all about?"

"I-I-I'm sorry… *gasp* but something came up this morning. M-my mom found Me-Mepple while I was in shower. I had nothing to make excuse so I rushed to the school without thinking."

"W-wait, your mo- did she open the lid?" Shizuka looked at Kazumi.

"No, but she was acting weird…she just stared at him, her expression was…something I couldn't read from her face…and Mepple…" Kazumi took Mepple up in cellphone form off her hip. She and Shizuka waited until he would open the lid by himself but nothing happened. "He's been acting this weird since my mom picked him up." Kazumi tried to think back when her mom had Mepple on her palm. Not that she remember that her mom did something that made Mepple act this way. She has no idea if Mepple did something since she didn't see him because her mother was in her way. Or could it be that… "Ha,ha,ha,ha! As if _my _mom would be _the _previous legendary warrior!" Kazumi suddenly burst.

"But maybe it's possible." Shizuka remarked. Kazumi stared at her until she sung her hands side to side as if trying to brush it off. "It can't be, mom's punch wouldn't even knock a kid down. Besides, she wouldn't hurt a fly."

"Then Mepple's behavior…" Shizuka put a finger on her chin. "It might connect to Mipple's…"

"Wait, Mipple is acting weird too?" Shizuka nodded. "While tidying my books, Mipple was going to ask me something but she was interfered by my mother. When I was on my way to school, before I met you on the way, she refused to tell me what she was going to inquire."

"Do you think they, well, since they are hanging around us remind them of the previous duo?"

"It could be…how long it has been they last met them, I wonder…"

"Aaaaarrrgghhh all this thinking is giving me headache!"

Kazumi roughened her hair as she yelled at the air. Kazumi stopped as a smile crept across her face. "I know! How about we go to your hou-wait, is someone home?"

"No, my mom will be at the University until midnight."

"Then we'll go to your house and cheer them up! Since it's impossible to go mine…"

"Sounds like a plan."

"Alright! Let the 'Cheer party' begin!" Kazumi threw her finger and pointed it at the air as Shizuka joined her yelling 'yeah' in respond.

* * *

"Crap, crap, crap! How could I have forgotten about the snacks?"

Kazumi frantically and nervously looked around for a 7/11 shop. The party was going really smoothly, though, they introduced Mepple and Mipple to manzai **(2) **and American comedy films like Monty Python and the Holy Grail, some of Japanese films directed by famous comedy director, Shiho Sprouse. Though, Mepple and Mipple didn't crack a smile until when Shizuka mentioned about Watanabe and Kazumi blushed like crazy as she tried to deny it but slowly confessed embarrassed. Kazumi started to think about their strange behavior and the connection to her mom. Her mom as Pretty Cure? There must be a mistake. Not because she's a female but because her mom never was interested into martial arts or any knowledge of it. Her thoughts were cut off when she saw Reiko walking infront of her. Looking at her made her think for some reason. She felt like she had forgotten something…something about Reiko, something that they were going to do together… Brushing that feeling off as thinking it wasn't important, she ran towards her friend with a smile.

"Hey, Rei-ko~!" she sang as she was prepared to attack her with a hug. Reiko, unexpectedly, dodged and ignored her as she walked past her. Dodging her friend was no surprise for Reiko as she was getting sick and tired of Kazumi suddenly sneak attack her. But ignoring her best friend…Kazumi tried her best to remember if she had done something to her recently. Ever since she remembered they had never fought before. Kazumi snapped back; it wasn't time for thinking, Reiko was already two meters from her. Luckily for Kazumi, being an athlete, it was no problem for her to keep up with Reiko and luckily she didn't space out too long. "H-hey, Rei-" she was about to touch Reiko's shoulder when-

_Slap!_

Kazumi's hand flew to the side. She was in too shock to control it as her eyes widened. Reiko's stingy eyes were still focused on her, as for the hand, it stayed in the same position; in the air besides her face. Reiko's eyes became wide as her face turned white while her jaw dropped. She used the hand she slapped Kazumi's hand away to cover her mouth, but withdrew it as she looked at her hand and switched look at Kazumi. "R-Re…" Kazumi half-whispered. Reiko suddenly took off but Kazumi didn't make any effort in going after her. "R-Reiko!" she yelled after her.

"Fujimura-san?" a new voice, yet familiar, asked. Kazumi slowly turned around only to see Shizuka standing, her eyes with worry.

Kazumi started to walk ahead of her, ignoring her calls.

* * *

**1. Wind bell. The Japanese are always very conscious of the seasons and the ringing of these cute little be****lls is as much a sound of summer as the cicadas in the trees. It's customary to hang them outside the widow in summer. There are many different designs, but generally two types: little dark green metal bells that are modeled after large temple bells and gl****ass bells that are often painted with little goldfish or other summer motif.**

**2. Manzai usually involves two performers (_manzaishi_) —a straight man (_tsukkomi_) and a funny man (_boke_)—trading jokes at great speed. Most of the jokes revolve around mutual misunderstandings, double-talk, puns and other verbal gags**


End file.
